Esto no tiene nombre
by galadrielcullen
Summary: Bella cuenta lo que paso en su matrimonio con Edward, despues de que pasara todo el problema con los Volturie...¿o solo estos le dieron un respiro para volver a causarles problemas y sufrimientos a esta familia de vampiros?.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Mi vida junto a mi amante esposo era muy feliz, no solo por tenerlo a él y a una hermosa niña por hija, si no porque al fin lo malo se había ido, junto con Los Vulturies…

Y ahora podríamos tener una vida en paz, pero...incluso la vida de una familia de vampiros puede ser atacada por los mismos problemas que una humana.

Nunca pensé que mi sueño se podía volver una pesadilla y que mi vida junto a Edward se iba a convertir en una tormenta...

¿Un matrimonio...puede ser capaz de sobrevivir a una mentira y aun engaño...y salir exitoso?- me pregunte internamente.


	2. Comienzo

CAPITULO I:

Comienzo.

Todo empezó una tarde de verano, por supuesto, estábamos dentro de la casa, ya que por el sol, no podíamos salir muy a menudo.

Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando tu nublas mi mente

No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo

Como podré nunca tener lo que es mió

Cuando tu siempre estas cambiando de lado.

Pero tú no te vas a llevar mi orgullo, no esta vez.

No esta vez...

Estribillo

Como hemos llegado aquí

Cuando solía conocerte tan bien

Pero como hemos llegado aquí

Creo que lo se

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa de grande, junto a Edward, viendo jugar a nuestra hija con Jacob, en ese instante escuche que sonó su celular…vi que lo saco de su bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo miro un instante y corto la llamada.

- Edward, ¿quién era? -le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Nadie Bella, era un numero equivocado – me contesto desviando los ojos para mirar a Nessi, quien en ese instante le tiro un juguete a Jake.

No se porque en ese instante mire a Alice, la cual salió apresuradamente de la casa, en dirección al garaje, sin mirarme siquiera y tapándose la cara, lo cual no entendí en ese instante ni momento, pero nunca imagine de que forma sabría la razón de la actitud de Alice y como le afectaría a mi matrimonio.

La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y esta colgando de tu lengua

Empezando a hervir en mí sangre pero tú crees que no puedo ver

La clase de hombre que eres, si es que en realidad eres un hombre.

Bueno, encontrare la forma de saber eso por mi misma.

Estoy gritando que te amo tanto

Mis pensamientos que tú no puedes descifrar.

Como hemos llegado aquí

Cuando solía conocerte tan bien

Pero como hemos llegado aquí

Creo que lo se

Me di vuelta en el sillón y mire a Edward, quien en ese instante giro la cabeza en dirección a donde había salido su hermana, sin siquiera mirarme o dirigirme una palabra, se levanto de donde estábamos sentados y salio tras ella.

Me acerque sigilosamente, ante la mirada dudosa de Jake quien desde la alfombra todavía jugaba con Nessi, y me dispuse a escuchar. Solo escuche que discutían, pero no entendí mucho, solo escuche algo que me dejo dudosa y con cierto sentimiento de angustia.

Edward, ¿Por qué le haces esto?- entendí que Alice le dijo.

Alice no te metas, esto lo tengo que arreglar yo, nadie más- le respondió mi esposo, muy enojado.

Solo escuche que cerraban con un portazo la puerta de un auto, para continuación encenderlo y salir de garaje…corrí hacia la ventana del comedor y vi que un Volvo iba a toda velocidad por el camino…no tuve que adivinar de quien se trataba, ya que solo Edward y yo teníamos acceso a la llave de ese auto.

Has visto lo que hemos hecho

Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos

Has visto lo que hemos hecho

Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos

Como hemos llegado aquí

Cuando solía conocerte tan bien

Pero como hemos llegado aquí

Creo que lo se

Y si pensé, que esta situación iba a quedar así, estaba muy equivocada, ya que durante la semana, las llamadas continuaron y mi pregunta y su respuesta, se volvieron rutina.

Edward, ¿Quién era? – le preguntaba, cada vez que esto pasaba.

Bella, son llamadas sin importancia, no te preocupes – me respondía, pero mirando hacia cualquier lado, menos a mi rostro.

Todo esto me parecía muy extraño, especialmente si, al parecer, estaba afectando a mi familia…y estaba más que decidida a averiguar lo que ocurría….

Hay algo que he visto en ti

Puede que me mate

Quiero que sea verdad

Canción: Decode / descodificar

Artista: Paramore.


	3. Sorpresa desagradable

Con el paso de las semanas, las cosas seguían igual y yo no sabia que hacer, y por primera vez sentí que ser vampiro no me serviría de nada….

Hasta que un día, la vida me dio la posibilidad de saber algo de lo que pasaba…

¿Como diablos terminamos así?

¿Por que no fuimos capaces,

de ver las señales que se nos escaparon

y de tratar de cambiar las cosas?

Desearía que dejaras de apretar tus puños

y que desempacaras tus maletas

últimamente esto ha pasado muchas veces

pero yo no creo que sea demasiado tarde.

Nada esta mal,

solo mientras sepas que algún día ...

Era un martes, en la mañana…Edward había salido temprano, para aprovechar lo nublado del día para cazar, y yo estaba vistiendo a Nessi en mi dormitorio, hasta que escuche un sonido proveniente del living…era su celular el que estaba sonando y me sorprendí que lo hubiera dejado, ya que siempre cuando salía, lo llevaba con él.

Deje a Nessi jugando en su cuna y fui a contestar…

Estaba encima de la mesita de centro, lo tome para ver de quien se trataba, pero cuando vi el numero, sin nombre, no supe de quien era, ya que si fuera alguno de los Cullen que necesitaba a Edward vendría a la casa o su nombre saldría en la pantalla…así que la desorientación me la estaba ganando.

[CORO:]

Algún día, de alguna manera,

vamos a lograr que todo este bien,

pero no ahora,

se que te preguntas cuando

(tu eres la única que sabe eso)

Algún día, de alguna manera

vamos a lograr que todo este bien,

pero no ahora,

se que te preguntas cuando ...

Esperaba que, puesto que estamos aquí de todos modos,

pudiéramos terminar diciendo

las cosas que siempre hemos necesitado decir,

para poder terminar con las cadenas.

Ahora la historia ha terminado así,

solo como una novela de libro rustico,

vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,

en vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood

Me apresure a contestar, para saciar mi intriga.

¡¡Halo!!- dije, con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

Edward, ¿eres tu?- me contestaron.

Lo que encontré muy sospechoso, ya que la voz del que estaba llamando, era la de una mujer.

Edward no esta en este momento, hablas con su esposa, ¿Quién lo busca y para que?- le respondí enojada, ya que tuve que controlarme para no romper el celular con mi mano.

Pero apenas dije esto, me cortaron.

Nada esta mal,

solo mientras sepas que algún día ...

[CORO:]

Algún día, de alguna manera,

vamos a lograr que todo este bien,

pero no ahora,

se que te preguntas cuando

(tu eres la única que sabe eso)

Algún día, de alguna manera

vamos a lograr que todo este bien,

pero no ahora,

se que te preguntas cuando

(tu eres la única que sabe eso... )

[solo]

¿Como diablos terminamos así?

¿Por que no fuimos capaces,

de ver las señales que se nos escaparon

y de tratar de cambiar las cosas ?

Cuando llego Edward, quien llego muy cansado y solo me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual me sorprendió mucho mas, ya que él no era de dar esas "pequeñas" muestras de afecto, y fue a saludar a nuestra hija, quien estaba tomando su mamadera encima de nuestra cama.

Cuando volvió a donde me encontraba, le pregunte como le había ido en la caza y me respondió que bien. Seguidamente le comente que lo habían llamado, pero él no me presto atención, ya que en ese momento, Nessi lo llamo, reclamando su atención.

Así pasaron los meses, y siempre era lo mismo…

Ahora la historia ha terminado así,

solo como una novela de libro rustico,

vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,

en vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood.

Nada esta mal,

solo mientras sepas que algún día ...

Hasta que una tarde, después que volvía con mi hija, de ir a cazar, descubrí que mi esposo había ido a casa de sus padres, ya que me dejo una nota sobre la mesa del comedor…sonó su celular, nuevamente lo había dejado, ya que el mío, la mayoría del tiempo lo manejaba apagado, y dejando a mi hija en su cuna, durmiendo, me apresure a tomarlo y contestar.

¡¡¡Halo!!!- conteste, un poco ansiosa, ya que era el mismo numero de la vez pasada.

Necesito hablar con Edward, es muy importante- me respondieron, rápidamente.

Él no se encuentra, ¿Quién lo busca?-pregunte, con un nudo en la garganta.

Demoraron en contestarme, pero cuando lo hicieron y escuche lo que me dijo…me hizo desear, fuertemente, poder llorar…

- La madre de su hijo-

[CORO:]

Algún día, de alguna manera,

vamos a lograr que todo este bien,

pero no ahora,

se que te preguntas cuando

(tu eres la única que sabe eso)

Algún día, de alguna manera

vamos a lograr que todo este bien,

pero no ahora,

se que te preguntas cuando

(tu eres la única que sabe eso)

se que te preguntas cuando

(tu eres la única que sabe eso)

se que te preguntas cuando ...

Tema: Someday / Algún día.

Autor: Nickelback

* * *

Holassss

Quisas se vea que las cosas se estan arreglando y que la verdad esta saliendo a la luz, pero falta mucho para que verdad Bella se entere de lo que esta pasando en su familia y como la esta afectando o puede afectarla.

cariños...

Gala


	4. Fin de un sueño

No podía ser verdad…seguro que había escuchado mal…como era posible que de repente mi sueño se hubiera vuelto una pesadilla.

¿Quién?- grite, entre sorprendida y enojada.

Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor  
que alguien antes de mi te dejo  
aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor  
habré un poco de ti por favor

No podía ser cierto, todo este tiempo Edward me había mentido y ocultado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había hecho el papel de estupida?...

Soy Vanessa, la madre del hijo mayor de Edward, porque ya se que tiene otro hijo, perdón hija- me contestaron, también de manera bastante furiosa e irónica.

Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo paso?- le pregunte un poco enojada con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, conmigo misma, por ser tan ilusa y creerle ciegamente todo lo que me decía y quizás por cuanto tiempo.

no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir

(coro)

si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti  
sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí  
si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti  
sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz

No alcanzo a contestarme, ya que le corte de forma apresurada, porque en ese momento escuche llegar a Edward a la casa.

Bella, amor, ¿Dónde estas?- me grito, desde el living.

Estoy en nuestra habitación, Edward, espérame un poco – le grite en respuesta, dejando el celular en su sitio, justo a tiempo, ya que mi esposo llego en ese instante…que doloroso ahora pensar en él de ese modo.

¿Qué estas haciendo acá tan sola?- me pregunto acercándose a mi, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa, y dándome uno de aquellos besos que sabia que me volvían loca.

¡Edward!- le dije entre besos y caricias, de su parte.

¿Por qué no aprovechamos que Reneesme esta durmiendo?- me pregunto con aquella voz aterciopelada, con la que sabia que me haría caer en su hechizo.

Ahora entiendo porque llegaste tan rápido de la casa grande- le respondí separándome un poco de él, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, pero en el fondo me quemaba la desesperación y la rabia.

Bella, no seas mala conmigo, si sabes que me muero por tocarte- me dijo al oído.

No alcance a decirle nada, porque ya comenzaba a besarme el cuello y a acariciar mi cuerpo. Yo lo amaba y deseaba mucho, pero la rabia que sentía, por él, en ese momento, fue más fuerte que la pasión. Lo aparte, empujándolo, y salí apresuradamente de la habitación, dejándolo encima de la cama, donde había caído luego de que lo empuje, con cara de sorpresa. Era eso o que terminara pegándole por lo que me había hecho, durante, quizás, cuanto tiempo.

talvez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento  
en que al fin nos coincida el amor

no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir

Salí de la casa y me dispuse a correr…cuando estaba a medio camino del bosque me tope con alice, quien para mi sorpresa venia sola y no con Jasper, además que cuando me vio le cambio la expresión de cara en segundos.

Perdóname Bella- me dijo acercándose, yo creí que si un vampiro pudiese llorar, en ese instante, la dos lo hubiéramos hecho. – Le dije al estupido de mi hermano que te lo dijera, apenas se entero, porque ya que supiste, y por la fuente principal.

(coro)

si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti  
sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí  
si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti  
sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz

Quede en estado de shoc por unos minutos… ¿Cómo que Edward se había enterado de eso? ¿Acaso no sabia nada, hasta ahora?... cuando me recupere le conteste a Alice.

Alice, tu no tienes que pedirme perdón- le conteste apenada.- Es mi maridito quien tiene que hacerlo, es él quien me ha mentido y ocultado la verdad, no tu, pero va a pagar muy caro el daño que me ha hecho- le conteste, notando que mi voz sonó con un dejo de rabia.

Apenas lo dije, note que Alice entraba en trance…y seguidamente me decía.

- Bella no lo hagas por favor, lo que piensas hacer destrozara a Edward y a toda la familia- me dijo muy asustada, tomándome por los brazos.

aunque intentes ocultarlo, no lo sabes fingir  
tus besos no me pueden mentir

(coro)

si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti  
sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí  
si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti  
sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz

Tema: Lo que yo se de ti.

Autor: Ah-ash

Hola a todas…y mil disculpas si antes no había escrito nada, pero hace unos días recién aprendí a usar esto.

Quizás en un principio pensaron que Edward no andaba en buenos pasos, pero nada es lo que parece en esta historia.

Y Taly Cullen…si ellos terminan juntos, como siempre, pero no sin antes pasar por muchas pruebas y malos ratos que aran que su matrimonio peligre.

Cariños a todas.

Gala


	5. Acorralado

No me queda nada

que quieres de mi

que te da el derecho

de hacerme sufrir

guarda tus palabras y

déjame ir !!!!

¿quien dijo...que una mentira

puede hacer feliz ?

mas que la verdad amor,

no hablaba de mi.

La mire asustada y soltándome de su agarre, la increpe.

Alice, ¿de que estas hablando?-le pregunte, preocupada por lo que quizás hubiera visto que iba a pasar.

¡¡Bella Cullen!!-me grito.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir o llegar a pensar en la posibilidad de separar a Nessi de Edward?, ya que por muy enojada que estés con él, es el padre de mi sobrina.

Con lo que dijo, recién vine a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Alice, solo fue un pensamiento- le conteste asustada.- Nunca, y escúchame muy bien, nunca la separaría ni de él, ni de ustedes, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Esta bien, hermanita- me contesto, más animada y calmada.

Nos abrazamos, pero en ese momento, sentí llegar a Edward, al lugar donde estábamos, y me di vuelta para encararlo, pero me sorprendió ver su cara…seguro había "escuchado" nuestra conversación, a través de la mente de Alice, y seguro se había preocupado más de lo que estaba por mi actitud de un rato atrás.

Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué esa actitud conmigo? y ¿Qué es eso que escuche hace un rato?- me pregunto, un poco preocupado y enojado… enojado él conmigo, cuando la cuestión debería ser al revés, y en realidad, yo también lo estaba odiando en ese momento y me daban unas grandes ganas de partirle la cara de mentiroso que tenia.

Y todavía me lo preguntas Edward- le respondí, muy enojada.- Tu sabes muy bien la razón de mi actitud, y el porque de mi actitud hacia ti, ya que Alice debió decírtelo.

Me miro con esos ojos dorados, en los cuales note mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento, y no la pasión que siempre veía en ellos. Cuando volvió a hablar, no lo hizo con esa voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca, sino con una llena de dolor y en forma suplicante. Me miro fijamente, sujetándome las manos para que lo mirara, y aunque hice el intento de soltarme, él no me dejo, así que finalmente me rendí y lo mire a los ojos.

Esta bien Bella- me contesto humildemente, algo que nunca creí ver en él.-Te contare toda la verdad, pero por favor, no me juzgues como veo que lo estas haciendo en estos últimos días.

Tema: No me queda nada.

Autor: Paty Cantu.

**Hola a todas….**

**Ya se que salio muy corto, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo va a salir un poco mas largo.**

**Taly cullen…lo que paso todavía no sale…todavía falta un capitulo, pero a edward le paso algo bien penca y por eso pasa lo que esta pasando….**

**Y zoe sthepenie masen…sii todos los capítulos viene con la letra de una canción…y que buena que te gusto la idea…si quieren me pueden escribir el nombre de alguna canción que les guste y que piensen que le queda bien a la historia…**

**Cariños a todas y gracias por los reviews**

**Gala**


	6. Arrepentimiento

Nunca pensé tener que pasar por algo así, menos tener que ser yo la engañada y lo peor era por el hombre, que para mi, se convirtió en todo, en mi amigo, esposo, amante...pero lo mas injusto, era que estaba Nessi de por medio, por ella me iba a tragar mi orgullo e iba a escuchar lo que mi esposo me tenia que decir, aunque, quizás, me doliera más que nada lo que iba a escuchar de su boca, aunque ya sabia la verdad, o por lo menos eso supuse, quería escuchar su versión de los hechos.

da da da da  
El olor de tu piel se rezaga en mi ahora  
tu estás probablemente en tu vuelo vuelta a tu ciudad natal  
necesito algún abrigo de mi propia protección, nene  
estar conmigo misma en centro, claramente, en paz, serenamente

Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
Que eso no tiene nada que hacer contigo  
Es personal, yo misma y yo  
Tenemos algun enderezamiento que hacer  
I no voy a extrañarte como un hijo extraña su manta  
Pero tengo que tener un movimiento con mi vida  
Es tiempo para ser una chica grande ahora  
Y las chicas grandes no lloran  
No lloran, no lloran, no lloran

Alice nos miro, a ambos, he hizo el ademán de retirarse, pero se lo impedí, hablándole...quería tener a alguien como apoyo, para poder oír lo que Edward tenia que decirme, y que mejor que ella.

Lo mire y él a mi, sus ojos dorados estaban mas oscuros... ¿acaso no había ido a cazar? Para bien o para mal, él era mi esposo y lo amaba, por eso me preocupaba, aunque sintiera, que de pronto hubiera descendido directamente a los infiernos, y todo por su maldita culpa.

-Esta bien Edward, habla de una vez- le dije, con un dejo de rabia en la voz. - Pero no creas que con una simple disculpa, las cosas se van a arreglar y todo va a volver a ser como antes, por que no va a ser asi.

- Bella por favor perdóname, se que no lo merezco, pero tu no sabes como fueron realmente las cosas, solo lo que te contó esa mujer- me dijo tristemente. - Créeme cuando te digo, que no supe de esto hasta hace solo unos días atrás.

La trayectoria que estoy caminando, debo ir sola  
Debo tomar los pasos nene hasta que haya crecido de lleno  
Las cosas de hada no siempre tienen un final feliz  
Y yo para la busqueda oscura a continuación si es que estoy

Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
Que eso no tiene nada que hacer contigo  
Es personal, yo misma y yo  
Tenemos algun enderezamiento que hacer  
I no voy a extrañarte como un hijo extraña su manta  
Pero tengo que tener un movimiento con mi vida  
Es tiempo para ser una chica grande ahora  
Y las chicas grandes no lloran  
No lloran, no lloran, no lloran

Lo mire, extrañada, aunque era obvio que le había leído la mente a Alice, por como sabia que había hablado con esa tal Vanessa, pero lo que me dejo perpleja, fue lo ultimo que dijo, ¿como era eso de que sabia de esto desde hace poco?...ósea, ¿cuando había pasado?

- Edward Cullen, piensas que voy a creerte, ya no soy esa niñita que creía en cada una de tus palabras, y que pensaba que eras perfecto- le respondí, safandome de su agarre. - Solo respóndeme algo, ¿cuando ocurrió este maldito episodio?.

Como un pequeño compañero de la escuela en la yarda de escuela  
Jugaremos cartas JACK y UNO  
Yo seré tu mejor amigo  
y tu serás mi valentin  
si, tu puedes sostener mi mano si tu quieres  
Porque yo quiero sostener la tuya también  
Seremos compañeros de juego y amantes y parte de nuestros mundos secretos  
Pero es tiempo para mi para ir a casa  
Está atardeciendo, oscuro afuera  
Necesito estás conmigo misma en centro, claramente, en paz y senerenamente

Me miro, directamente a los ojos, los cuales todavía tenia con una tonalidad rojiza, pero tardo un poco en contestarme...

- Durante nuestra separación, después de tu cumpleaños numero 18...y fui obligado a hacerlo- me dijo cerrando los ojos, como queriendo recordar algo, pero sin poder lograrlo.

Lo ultimo que me dijo, me dejo paralizada e inconscientemente mire a Alice, quien también lo miraba, con la boca abierta y en la mirada, un dejo de frustración, como cuando se le impedía ver lo que iba a pasar...¿que había pasado realmente durante ese tiempo, cuando el estuvo alejado de su familia y en el extranjero?...

Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
Que eso no tiene nada que hacer contigo  
Es personal, yo misma y yo  
Tenemos algun enderezamiento que hacer  
I no voy a extrañarte como un hijo extraña su manta  
Pero tengo que tener un movimiento con mi vida  
Es tiempo para ser una chica grande ahora  
Y las chicas grandes no lloran  
No lloran, no lloran, no lloran  
da da da da da da

**Tema: Big Girls Don`t cry/ Las chicas grandes no lloran.  
Interprete: Fergie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews…de verdad me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo…**

**Se por sus mensajes que a algunas la historia las tiene muy confundidas…y otras que lo único que desean es que el hijo no sea de Edward…lamento desilusionarlas, pero el niño que sale en la historia es su hijo biológico, pero no piensen que convirtió a Vanessa, porque fue otra persona quien lo hizo…llamada Aro…**

**Ya niñas me despido y mil gracias por sus mensajes, espero no decepcionarlas y espero subir el próximo capitulo muy pronto…**

**Cariños…bye**


	7. Verdades I parte

-No se si creerte Edward Cullen, todo lo que me has dicho es como sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, ¿y como es eso de que te obligaron a acostarte con otra?- le dije, mas enojada que triste por la situación.

-Ya te dije que fue durante nuestra separación...yo me aleje de todo y de todos, no creas que me fui con mi familia, porque de ellos también me separe, y me fui a Sudamérica para seguir las pistas que había dejado…

-Victoria- termine por él.

**Justamente ayer**

**Tú eras parte de mí**

**Solía soportarte tanto**

**Solía ser tan fuerte**

**Tus armas me apretaron tanto**

**Todo se sintió tan directamente**

**Irrompible, como nada podía equivocarse**

**Ahora no puedo respirar**

**No puedo dormir**

**Estoy colgando sobre…**

**Aquí estoy una vez más**

**Rasgada en pedazos**

**No puedo negarlo**

**No puedo fingir**

**Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí**

**Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo**

**Detrás de estos ojos castaños**

-Eso, pero no pude hacer mucho, ya que además que soy un pésimo rastreador, ya que cuatro miembros de los Volturies me encontraron y me obligaron a ir con ellos, amenazándome con matarte y a toda mi familia si no cumplía con la tarea que ellos me tenían, y me vendaron los ojos para que no viera por donde íbamos y bloquearon sus mentes para que yo no supiera nada de lo que ocurría y de lo que iba a ocurrir- me respondió.

-Sigue hablando-le pedí, apretando la mano de Alice.

-Finalmente me la sacaron cuando llegamos a Volterra y entramos a su palacio, y allí me hicieron hincarme ante Aro y cerrar los ojos…no se muy bien que fue lo que me hicieron en la mente, solo sentí que me transportaban, y cuando los abrí y mire a mi alrededor, vi que estaba en tu pieza, Bella, pero en parte sabia que algo andaba mal, ya que ni un vampiro puede trasladarse, tan rápido, de un lugar a otro. Entonces te vi sentada en tu cama mirándome con aquellos ojos marrón que tanto adoro, me llamaste y fuiste a abrazarme…solo recuerdo los besos y que después que estábamos en tu cama…de ahí no recuerdo mucho, pero cuando salí de aquel trance, me di cuenta de que en realidad había pasado, pero no contigo…mire a mi alrededor, y estábamos en una especie de celda y la chica a mi lado no eras tu, pero ambos estábamos desnudos, y estaba mucho mas que seguro que había hecho con ella lo que tanto había cuidado que pasara entre nosotros, y de verdad créeme que empecé a odiarme mucho mas que cuando te deje sola, ahora te había sido infiel, pero contra mi voluntad-me dijo, arrancando con rabia pedazos inmensos de césped desde el lugar sobre el que estaba arrodillado.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!...dime que no es verdad, dime que todo lo que me has dicho es absolutamente una mentira- le dije, casi rogando.

**Le dije todo**

**Le deje abierto todo para dejarlo entrar**

**Me hiciste sentir bien por una vez en mi vida**

**Ahora todo esto es abandonado por mí**

**Es lo que pretendo hacer**

**Tan juntos pero tan rotos por dentro**

**La causa… Yo no pude respirar, no pude dormir**

**Estoy colgando sobre…**

**Aquí estoy una vez más**

**Rasgada en pedazos**

**No puedo negarlo**

**No puedo fingir**

**Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí**

**Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo**

**Detrás de estos ojos castaños**

-No Bella, no es mentira- intervino Alice- Edward me lo conto, bueno, en realidad vi que esta discusión iba a ocurrir, pero lo que me da más coraje, es que algo hicieron para yo no viera lo que estaban haciendo con mi hermano.

-Bella te juro que todo lo que digo es verdad, tú sabes que yo te amo a ti, y que nunca te hubiera engañado con otra mujer- me dijo, levantando la mirada hacia mí, pero la desvié, ya que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué le paso a la chica?-le pregunte, con unas ganas inmensas de pegarle para sacar toda la rabia que me quemaba por dentro.

-Los Volturies me encerraron y al cabo de unos días, cuando, parece modificaron los recuerdos de mi mente, me dejaron libre de vuelta en Sudamérica, el ultimo lugar donde había estado cuando ellos me llevaron. De la chica no supe mas, hasta hace unos meses cuando se consiguió mi número y se puso en contacto conmigo-me respondió, y podría jurar que capte lo mal que se encontraba en ese momento, pero tampoco me podía dejar llevar por las apariencias, ya que Edward era un rey en el arte de confundir, aunque quizás no estaba desplegando sus encantos para que yo le creyese, solo estaba soltando todo lo que había tenido guardado todos esos meses.

**Trágame entonces, escúpeme para odiarte**

**Me culpo, tu vista me mata ahora**

**No. No grito sobre el exterior más…**

**Aquí estoy una vez más**

**Rasgada en pedazos**

**No puedo negarlo**

**No puedo fingir**

**Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí**

**Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo**

**Detrás de estos ojos castaños**

-¿Cómo pudiste acordarte de todo lo que paso?, si tu me dices que reestablecieron tus recuerdos para que no te acordaras de nada- le espete nuevamente, ya que no me iba a quedar solo con lo que me decía, deseaba saber todo lo ocurrido…TODO.

El me miro, con aquellos ojos de los cuales me había enamorado hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero los cerro cuando volvió a hablar, como temiendo no poder mirarme con lo que dijera.

-Hace unas semanas atrás empecé a recordar sucesos de aquellos días, pero en parte logre restaurar mis recuerdos gracias a aquella chica, ya que a ella no se los habían borrado, por eso salía de la casa cuando ella me llamaba y Alice me gritaba cada vez que lo hacia, pensando que yo te engañaba con otra y por eso salía en el auto a su encuentro, pero ella solo me ayudaba a recordar, en ningún momento…y Bella, grábatelo bien por favor…en ningún momento pensé en ella como mujer, NUNCA- me respondió con una voz mas firme.

**Aquí estoy una vez más**

**Rasgada en pedazos**

**No puedo negarlo**

**No puedo fingir**

**Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí**

**Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo**

**Detrás de estos ojos castaños**

-Y ¿tienes algo mas que contarme, Edward?- le pregunte, con la voz un poco temblorosa por lo que me acababa de decir.

-Solo algo más- me dijo-. Tengo un hijo, Bella, y es un año mayor de Reneesme…y también es mitad humano y vampiro -

**Tema:** Behind these hazel eyes/ Detrás de estos ojos castaños.

**Interprete:** Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Holasss chicas…perdón por la demora, pero esta semana he estado llena de pruebas, los profes de la universidad son muy malos con el pobre estudiante…**

**Acá les dejo la aclaración de edward, para explicar la parte de el y todo lo que paso realmente esos días, pero…¿Bella le creerá o lo mandara a freír monos a África?...eso se viene en el proximo capi.**

**Cariños a todas y muchos saludos a todas que me envían reviews…me dan mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Kisses**

**Gala**


	8. Verdades II parte

-¡¡¡Que!!!- le conteste-. Acaso crees que voy a creerte, que soy tan ilusa y tonta para tragarme tu absurda historia, ¿desde cuando se le obliga a alguien a acostarse con otro? Por favor, anda a contarle ese cuento a la otra.

-Bella, mi amor, por favor créeme. No te estoy mintiendo, todo lo que dije sucedió de verdad, aunque quisiera borrarlo para siempre de mi vida, pero no puedo- me contesto. Si hubiera sido humano, ya estaría llorando, pero era un vampiro, así que notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

**Gotas de lluvia, cayendo de, todos lados**

**yo vine,por vos, pero no estabas ahi**

**Asi que, me pare, esperando en la oscuridad**

**con tu foto en mis manos**

**Historia de un corazon roto**

**Quedate conmigo**

**no me dejes ir**

**porque yo no puedo sin vos**

**solo quedate conmigo**

**y mantenme cerca**

**porque yo construi mi mundo en torno a ti**

**y no quiero saber qué es esto sin vos**

**Asi que quedate conmigo**

**Solo quedate conmigo**

-N-o- t-e- c-r-e-o -le dije recalcando mis palabras-. Y no esperes que me quede a tu lado, haciendo el papel de tonta y viendo como nuestra familia se va la mierda, Edgard, por que no será así. Y no te preocupes, que nunca voy a apartar a tu hija de tu lado, pero no esperes lo mismo de mi parte.

-¿De que me estas hablando?-me pregunto, como volviendo a la realidad.

-Lo que escuchaste. Me voy a la casa de mi padre con Renesme, puedes verla a ella, pero a mi no te vuelves a acercar Edward Cullen, no mientras me demuestres con hechos verdaderos y pruebas de que estoy equivocada contigo- le dije mirándolo fijamente y por ultima vez, según yo.

Diciendo esto, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia mi casa, con Alice siguiéndome.

-Bella, ya se que es tu decisión, pero no crees que juzgaste muy rápido a mi hermano- me pregunto, tomando mi brazo para que frenara mi carrera.

-Alice, ¿de que lado estas?- le respondí, dándome la vuelta para encararla.

-De ninguno, ya que los quiero a los dos y no quiero que de esto salgan mas lastimados, de lo que ya están, y que su matrimonio se destruya- me dijo con toda calma.

-Ya se desmorono cuando él comenzó con sus mentiras y engaños, y no se me va a ser fácil perdonarlo, y menos cuando hay un niño metido en el problema. La decisión esta tomada, ahora solo recojo mis cosas y las de nessi y me voy –le respondí, entre enojada y triste por la situación, ya que yo amaba a Edward y no sabia si seria capaz de estar tan lejos de él, y menos por tanto tiempo.

-Esta bien Bella, pero ¿puedo ir a visitarte?- me pregunto humildemente.

-Obviamente, Alice, todos los Cullen, excepto ya sabes quien, pueden visitarme y hablar conmigo. Pero sabes que nunca lo alejaría de su hija- le respondí, abrazándola.

**Yo intente y espere por el dia**

**cuando mi contacto fuera suficiente**

**para llevar el dolor lejos**

**porque buske por tanto tiempo**

**la respuesta es clara**

**Vamos a estar bien si no desaparecemos**

**Quedate conmigo**

**no me dejes ir**

**porque yo no puedo sin vos**

**solo quedate conmigo**

**y mantenme cerca**

**porque yo construi mi mundo en torno a ti**

**y no quiero saber qué es esto sin vos**

**Asi que quedate conmigo**

**Solo quedate conmigo**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, hice mis maletas y las de mi hija, y con la ayuda de Jasper y Alice, ya que esta ya le había contado lo ocurrido, entre Edward y yo, y me ayudaron a llevar las cosas en el jeep a la casa de Charlie. Cuando llegamos, mi padre no hizo preguntas, pero supuse que algo sospechaba, ya que en su mirada había mucha tristeza, seguro que recordaba el desastroso matrimonio con Rene. Solo yo note que Nessi estaba triste, por el alejamiento con su padre, ya que cuando me colocaba sus manos en mi cara, llorando, me mostraba la cara de Edward y al resto de los Cullen.

-Papa, ¿ya no me quiere?- me pregunto una noche.

-Nunca digas eso Renesme Cullen. Tu padre te quiere y mucho, solo fue una separación entre nosotros, pero el te vendrá a ver y a buscar todos los días, al igual que el resto de la familia…ahhh, Jake llamo y dijo que vendría a verte mañana, ¿te gusta la noticia?- le dije, en parte me sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando, pero al decir lo ultimo la cara de Nessi cambio drásticamente, obviamente estaba feliz.

Mi padre cuando se entero de todo lo que había sucedido, tomo la misma actitud con Edward, que cuando el había vuelto de Italia, después de dejarme…que lejano y a la vez tan cerca que estaba este suceso en mi vida…, ya que solo lo dejaba ver a Nessi y sacarla a pasear, pero nunca lo dejo que hablara conmigo, a pesar de los ruegos de su parte.

Sabia que él igual sufría, ya que nuestra hija me lo mostraba en sueños…donde veía a un Edward triste, y muchas veces abrazándola y diciéndole lo parecida que era a mí. Yo lo amaba, y este tiempo me había ayudado a reflexionar sobre el asunto, e incluso había llegado a pensar en volver y perdonarlo…pero no sabia lo que tenia el destino preparado para nosotros, bueno, en realidad ….un destino con nombre…Los Volturies.

**Estuve buscando mi corazon**

**por muchas muchas veces**

**NO hay vos y yo**

**Es como el cielo en las noches sin estrellas**

**Tu imagen en mis manos me recuerda los dias**

**Me prometiste que siempre estarias y que nunca te irias**

**Es por eso que necesito que estes.**

**Quedate conmigo**

**no me dejes ir**

**porque yo no puedo sin vos**

**solo quedate conmigo**

**y mantenme cerca**

**porque yo construi mi mundo en torno a ti**

**y no quiero saber qué es esto sin vos**

**Asi que quedate conmigo**

**Solo quedate conmigo**

Todo había sido normal esa semana, y había ido bien ese día, o por lo menos, eso pensaba yo…hasta que vi que Alice entraba a mi pieza, por la ventana, menos mal que mi hija dormía, para comunicarme una muy mala noticia…

-Bella, ha ocurrido algo horrible- me dijo destrozada y al borde de la desesperación, lo cual me sorprendió mucho en ella, ya que era la más calmada de los Cullen, junto con Esme.

-Alice ¿Qué paso?, no me asustes por favor- le conteste abrazándola.

-Hace un rato atrás, llegaron a la casa Alec y Dimitri, y se llevaron a Edward con ellos- me dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-¿Por qué Alice?, ¿dijeron algo sobre el motivo de por que lo hacían?- le pregunte sentándome también, pero ya no para reconfortarla, si no mas bien para no salir corriendo a Italia para ir a buscar a mi marido. La rabia y la impotencia me tenían al borde de un ataque, pero de una furia incontrolable.

-Solo dijeron que lo iban a mantener como rehén, mientras Vanesa y su hijo aparecen…pero que si ella no lo hace…mi hermano morirá- me contesto.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!-grite yo, haciendo que Nessi y mi padre despertasen.

**Oooo.. oh**

**No te vayas...**

**Asi que sigo esperando en la oscuridad...**

**Interprete:** Danity Kane

**Tema:** Stay with me / Quedate conmigo

* * *

**Holasss chicas…perdón por la demora, pero esta semana no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada, especialmente para escribir.**

**Aca va la reacción de Bella ante lo que le contó Edward, aunque ella creía que nunca mas estaría a su lado o solo lo estarían cuando el le demostrara que lo que decía era verdad, pero los Volturies decidieron hacen otra cosa y de nuevo esta familia debe decidir que hacer…**

**Miles de cariños a todas las que me envían reviews…me dan más ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Kisses**

**Gala**


	9. Desición

**La canción de este capitulo es: Entre el mar y una estrella de Thalia…no puse la letra por falta de tiempo…pero búsquenla ustedes y escúchenla leyendo el capi.**

Apenas escuche lo que Alice me dijo, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba ante mis ojos…no podía ser verdad. Porque el destino se empeñaba en que peligrara la vida de las personas que quería…bueno en el caso de Edward, era la persona que yo mas amaba en este mundo, además de nuestra hija…malditos Volturies, ya me las pagarían.

Ya estaba empezando a desesperarme, a sentir que ya nada importaba…cuando se me vino a la cabeza las palabras de Edward, después de su "rescate" en Volterra, y lo que yo le conteste…en mi pieza.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.**_

_**Quería creerle, pero lo que estaba describiendo era mi vida sin él y no al revés. **_

—_**Se te acostumbrarán los ojos —farfullé.**_

—_**Ése es justo el problema, no pueden. **_

—_**¿Y qué pasa con tus distracciones? **_

_**Se rió sin traza de alegría.**_

—_**Eso fue parte de la mentira, mi amor. No había distracción posible ante la... agonía. Mi corazón no ha latido durante casi noventa años, pero esto era diferente. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si hubiera dejado un vacío en su lugar, como si hubiera dejado todo lo que tengo dentro aquí, contigo. **_

—_**Qué divertido —murmuré. **_

_**Enarcó una ceja perfecta. **_

—_**¿Divertido? **_

—_**En realidad debería decir extraño, porque parece que describieras cómo me he sentido yo. También notaba que me faltaban piezas por dentro. No he sido capaz de respirar a fondo desde hace mucho tiempo —llené los pulmones, disfrutando casi lujuriosamente de la sensación—. Y el corazón... Creí que lo había perdido definitivamente.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Ya había tomado mi decisión en esta historia y que papel jugaría en ella…no iba a dejar que los Volturies se salieran con la suya y que me dejaran sin mi compañero y el padre de mi hija.

Apenas pensé esto, sentí y vi como mi hija abría los ojos asustada y nos miraba, a Alice y a mi, de una forma extraña, ya que las dos no teníamos facciones muy armoniosas, sin contar que yo tenia una expresión de angustia en la mía…además que en ese momento escuche que mi padre abría la puerta de mi pieza, con violencia, todavía en pijamas y con cara de terror, por el grito que había escuchado.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué el grito?-

No supe a quien contéstale primero, ya que ambos me miraban con una interrogante dibujada en la cara, así que opte por lo mejor, y hable para los dos.

-Tengo algo que contarles, pero quiero que lo tomen con mucha calma- quien era yo para pedirles eso, ya que no me lo había tomado con ninguna calma, cuando Alice me contó.- Papa, ya se que en parte, tu sabes la verdad acerca de los Cullen, ya que Jake algo te contó cuando fuiste a conocer a Reneesme y lo confirmaste durante el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, pero igual debo decírtelo, solo espero que cuando lo haga, no creas que enloqueciste- le dije, pero en ese instante Nessi se bajo de su cuna y fue a sentarse a las piernas de Charlie, el cual la abrazo fuertemente, como temiendo que se la quitaran.- Bueno…somos vampiros, papá, pero somos de los buenos ya que no matamos y no nos alimentamos de personas, y tu nieta, es mitad humano y vampiro, ya que quede embarazada cuando era humana y Edward me convirtió cuando di a luz a Nessi…las circunstancias que han ocurrido durante las ultimas horas me han obligado a contarte o quizás a confirmarte lo que tu ya sabes, ya que debo pedirte que te quedes con mi hija durante mi ausencia, ya que debo viajar con extrema urgencia a Italia.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- me pregunto mi padre muy serio, sin una pizca de miedo en su voz, ya que al parecer lo que le dije no lo había asombrado ni un poco.

-A Edward se lo han llevado a Italia un grupo de vampiros, mas bien conocidos en nuestro mundo con el nombre de Volturies, que solo viven para cumplir sus malditas reglas y no les importa el como ni cuanto daño hagan con esto-le conteste.

Mi hija, al escuchar lo que le dije a Charlie, se puso a llorar en sus brazos y mi padre la apretó contra su pecho…en ese instante escuche que sonaba el celular de Alice, quien se apresuro a contestarlo. No pude entender mucho, ya que Alice se supero a si misma con lo rapido que hablo, al parecer, con Carlisle.

-Charlie, yo voy a ir a Italia con Bella, además de Carlisle y Emmett. Aca se van a quedar Esme, Rosalie y Jasper para protegerlos, ya que no sabemos que treta tramaran los Volturies cuando vean que Nessi no esta al lado de Bella. Iremos los cuatro para tratar de liberar a Edward y hacerles frente a Aro y los suyos-le dijo Alice, bastante enojada y casi soltando un gruñido. Ahora entendía que le había dicho Carlisle , por el celular, un rato atrás.

-Mamá ¿Por qué los malvados se llevaron a papá?- me pregunto mi hija de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero esta vez se levanto de los brazos de mi padre y vino corriendo a abrazarme. Al hacerlo, me puso sus manos en mi cara y me mostró imágenes, pero paro en una donde estaban Aro y los demás Volturies al frente de ella, cuando Edward la presento y dio a conocer que no era una niña vampiro, y me pregunto… ¿Son ellos?

-Si hija, son ellos, los mismos que quisieron dañarte hace un tiempo atrás, ahora tiene prisionero a tu padre…y hay otra cosa que quiero contarte Nessi y es muy importante, pero solo espero que lo que te voy a contar lo tomes de la mejor manera…Renesme, tienes un hermano- le dije, y ella me miro extrañada, pero luego se acerco a mi y me puso sus manos en mi cara, al instante vi a un niño de ojos verdes...igual al niño que alguna vez soñé...durante mi luna de miel, en Isla Esme.

- Hija ¿quien ese niño que me mostraste?- le pregunte asustada, pero a la vez sorprendida.

- Es un chico que vi un día cerca de la casa grande, cuando estaba jugando afuera, y me pregunto varias cosas, sobre mi y mis padres, ósea mi nombre y los de ustedes, pero lo que más me sorprendió era que brillara al igual que yo, de un modo mas apagado que ustedes- me respondió muy calmada.

-¿Qué te dijo cuando le respondiste sus preguntas, sobrina?- le pregunto Alice, interviniendo en la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo mirándome preocupada por lo que había dicho Nessi sobre ese niño.

-Solo me dijo que éramos familia, lo cual no entendí, ya que según sé, no tengo primos y nadie más de la familia tiene hijos…entonces ahora que mi mamá me dijo la noticia respecto a un hermano, supuse que era él, además me dijo que muy pronto volveríamos a vernos y se fue con dirección al bosque- le contesto mi hija, un tanto molesta por las preguntas que le hacíamos.

En eso estamos, cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta de la casa…los cuatro nos sobresaltamos con el ruido. Fui la primera en reaccionar y baje las escaleras casi volando. Antes de abrir la puerta expandí mi escudo por toda la casa, solo por seguridad, y entonces abrí la puerta… apenas lo hice me sorprendió ver a una chica de pelo oscuro y corto, hasta los hombros, con un niño muy lindo de la mano…un niño de ojos verdes y con un cabello muy parecido al de Edward, claro que con una tonalidad un poco mas oscura.

-¿Esta es la casa de Bella Cullen?-me pregunto ella, algo nerviosa.

-Si, con ella, ¿Quién es usted?- le respondí, claro que cuando formule la pregunta, casi sabia de quien se trataba.

-Soy Vanessa, Bella…y acabo de enterarme de lo que le paso a Edward, ¿podría hablar contigo? Por favor, es muy importante para mi- me respondió, tomando al niño en brazos, el cual se veía con una apariencia de un niño de ocho años, pero según lo que me había dicho mi esposo, solo era un año mayor que Reneesme.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema en conversar contigo, pasa- le respondí, haciéndome a un lado para que entraran y cuando lo hicieron, me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-Bella, se que quizás pensaste lo peor durante un tiempo respecto a mi, pero solo te puedo decir que la única relación que tengo con Edward, es este niño que vez en mis brazos…no hay nada mas- me dijo antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones…al parecer Alice y mi padre escucharon de quien se trataba y decidieron no bajar con Nessi.

-Esta bien, Vanessa, pero eso ya paso, Edward ya me explico todo…

-…no todo- me interrumpió.- El no sabe la verdadera razón del porque quieren, los Volturies, con tanta desesperación a Robert, su hijo. Solo yo la sé, ya que antes de escapar de su fortaleza, me lo dijeron, y por eso lo hice; y también quiero explicarte la razón que tuvieron los Volturies para secuestrar a tu esposo durante su separación y lo hicieron tener "algo" conmigo…y además, vengo a ofrecerte mi apoyo y ayuda- me dijo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba a su hijo en el suelo…en ese momento sentí que alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras, y no alcance a decir nada, cuando vi a Nessi corriendo a abrazar a otro chico.

-Reneesme- le dijo él con mucha alegría.

-Robert- lo saludo mi hija, con la misma alegría, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Con Vanessa, nos quedamos de una pieza…al parecer solo los adultos nos hicimos problemas con este asunto… ¿Cuántas veces los niños nos demuestran como debemos actuar?

* * *

**Mil gracias a todas por su constante apoyo y por seguir leyendo este fic…**

**Se que muchas van a quedar con gusto a poco, pero en el próximo capitulo se viene detalles reveladores de esta historia…por fin van a entender todo lo que ocurrió y porque paso…además de saber que harán los Cullen para salvar a Edward…**

**Y el flash back es un extracto de Luna Nueva…**

**Ahhh…y no creo que necesite explicarles porque le puse Robert al otro hijo de Edward…XDDD**

**Cariños a todas y espero actualizar muy pronto…**

**Kisses**

**Gala**


	10. Tormento POV Edward

**Tormento.**

POV Edward)

Cuando vi a Bella se iba rumbo a la casa, entendí que no estaba bromeando y que mi mundo se iba a la basura, sin ella a mi lado, nada tenia sentido…solo me quedaba el consuelo de que podría ver a mi hija y estar con ella, pero a Bella no podría acercarme. Me levante del suelo y me puse a correr, sin rumbo fijo…ya que el tormento que sentía, en ese momento, me impedía pensar claramente… ¿Por qué no le conté, desde el principio, lo que pasaba a mi esposa y familia?, ¿Por qué me había guardado todo y no había pedido ayuda?. Por mi maldita culpa iba a destruir a mi familia, pero como dicen, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

**Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo,**

**y de la inmensa obscuridad, vengo saliendo lento,**

**un pasado que el presente me causa agonía,**

**tratando de escaparme siempre, y ver que no hay salida,**

**es algo ilógico,**

**de pasar y correr, los siglos y los días,**

**el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,**

**y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra.**

Cuando entre en la casa grande, sentí que doce pares de ojos dorados se posaban en mí…_mejor ni reproducir lo que pensaron, especialmente lo que paso por la mente de Emmett,_…claro, mi familia también necesitaba que le explicara todo, especialmente Alice, quien ese instante pensó…_voy a asesinarte Edward Anthony Cullen, no esperes que te perdone por no decirme nada o explicarme lo que pasaba…_ a lo que le respondí.

-Ya Alice, cálmate, por eso vine, necesito contarles a todos lo que ocurrió…y dejen de mirarme así, como si en cualquier momento quisieran despedazarme…especialmente tu y Emmett.

-Ya se que la mayoría de ustedes quieren matarme, excepto Esme y Carlisle, por callarme todo este tiempo, por no contarles lo que pasaba, y especialmente que por mi maldita culpa y errores, ahora mi esposa e hija ya no están aquí- les dije, mirándolos a todos.

Todos, excepto, Carlisle, Esme y Alice, me fulminaron con la mirada.

-Y tu piensas que con pedirnos perdón, te vamos a abrazar y a perdonarte- me dijo Emmett.- Pues olvídalo, por mi parte, vas a tener que hacer mucho merito para que te perdone que no hayas confiado en ninguno de nosotros, y sobre todo porque por tu actitud, ya no tengo a mi sobrina.

Mi hermano era el mas cercano a Reneesme, seguido, claro, por Rosalie, quien en ese instante me miro con rabia, como apoyando lo que recién me había dicho su esposo.

**Me amarás, te amaré**

**porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,**

**de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,**

**queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere**

**mi alma prosigue, es la condena de llevar,**

**un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte**

**en un ser que no es mortal, un amor inmortal**

-Se que no merezco el perdón de ninguno, pero necesito explicarles las razones que tuve para no decirles nada, especialmente cuando hay mas personas implicadas- al decir esto, sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro.

-Sabemos, en parte las cosas, hijo, ya que Alice, cuando Bella se fue, nos conto parte de la historia…ya sabemos que tienes otro hijo, pero entiende que nos va a costar perdonar el hecho de que no confiaras en nosotros, pero yo no puedo reprocharte nada, ya que se que debiste tener tus razones para hacerlo- me dijo abrazándome.

-Edward, hijo, entiende el hecho de que lo que mas nos hirió fue que no confiaras en nosotros, se que tus intenciones de protegernos de los Volturies son validas, pero una y mil veces te hemos demostrado que preferimos morir juntos, que cada uno por su lado…somos una familia, Edward, y por tanto, siempre debemos estar unidos. Yo te perdono hijo, nunca podría guardar rencor en contra de ninguno de ustedes, pero solo piensa en lo que te dije-me dijo Esme, con tristeza en sus ojos. No supe como me moví, pero solo repare en el hecho de que llegue a su lado y la abrace.

-Ya lo se madre, y gracias por perdonarme, no sabes cuanto significan para mi esas palabras- le dije abrazándola…_me parecía tan frágil como Bella, pero las apariencias engañan, ya que Esme, como Bella, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta. A la hora que me di cuenta de esto…_

Cuando deje de abrazar a Esme, me dirigí a hablarle al resto, o sea, a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, ya que con Alice hablaría mas tarde…_con ella era con la que tendría que arreglar mas cosas._

-Se que ustedes deben estar odiándome en estos momentos, pero solo les pido que entiendan que la principal razón de por que no les conté nada, fue por el hecho de que recién estaba recuperando parte de mi memoria y por que quería protegerlos, siendo el caso de que debiera enfrentarme a ellos, no quería que a ustedes les pasara nada- los tres iban a hablar, pero no los deje y proseguí.-Se que me equivoque, que fue egoísta de mi parte pensar de ese modo, y como dijo Esme, somos una familia y debemos estar unidos, por eso solo les puedo pedir su perdón-les dije humildemente…_solo quería su abrazo en esos momentos, donde el estar lejos de mi esposa e hija era un constante recordatorio de lo imbécil que había sido._

-Te perdonamos hermano, pero no creas que te va a ser muy fácil ganarte de nuevo nuestro respeto y que olvidemos esto- me dijo Jasper, hablando por los tres.

En esos momentos sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero como era vampiro, no podía…que gran familia tenia y que estúpido de mi parte haberles ocultado lo que pasaba y por lo haberles dicho apenas empecé a recordar, ya que sabia que ellos irían conmigo hasta el fin del mundo, si eso fuera necesario…

Al otro día, pude visitar a mi hija, con ayuda de Alice, ya que hablo con Bella, respecto a mis visitas a Nessi…con el que tuve mas problemas fue con Charlie, ya que Bella no estaba cuando iba a buscar a nuestra hija a su casa o solo que no bajaba. Mil veces intente convencer a Charlie para poder verla, pero siempre recibía una respuesta negativa de su parte…_nunca descarte meterme por su ventana, pero tenia que respetar su posición_…así que tenia que conformarme con poder estar con Reneesme, por lo menos eso no me lo había negado.

**He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,**

**tan solo con la convicción, de poder entregarme,**

**que me toca combatir con este sentimiento,**

**que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo**

**vivo en la realidad,**

**de pasar y correr los siglos y los días,**

**el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,**

**y me hace regresar a ti, desde la sombra**.

Una tarde, una de las tantas que pasaba en compañía de mi hija, me puse a mirarla jugar el jardín de la casa grande, y no pude dejar de notar lo parecida que era a su madre, aunque su pelo tenia la misma tonalidad del mió, sus ojos color chocolate eran los mismos de mi adorada esposa.

Salí caminado, de la casa, en su dirección, cuando llegue a su lado me agache y la tome en brazos…incluso el olor de su pelo era parecido al de Bella.

-Que parecida eres a tu madre-le dije, sin pensar mucho, solo preocupándome en tenerla muy cerca mió.

-¡¡Te quiero papi!!-me dijo Reneesme, con aquella vocecita que amaba tanto.

-Yo igual a ti hija, nunca pienses que no es así…las amo a las dos, a tu madre y a ti- le dije, dejándola en el piso, pero quede todavía agachado, a su misma altura.

Se acerco a mí y me puso sus manitos en mi rostro…y me mostró a Bella, cuando cazaban juntas, cuando le cantaba para que se durmiera y especialmente, cuando le llamo la atención cuando ella le pregunto si yo la quería…y Bella le respondió que yo siempre la amaría y que iría a visitarla todos los días.

-Gracias hija, no sabes como esos pequeños recuerdos me hacen ser feliz, y como te dije antes, nunca pienses o llegues a pensar que no te quiero, me entiendes hija- le dije en un tono suave.

-Lo se papá, mamá me lo decía todos los días, y se que ella igual te quiere…ambas te queremos y mucho- me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, salio corriendo para seguir jugando.

Me puse de pie y salí en dirección a la casa grande…apenas había puesto un pie en la sala, vi una de las visiones de Alice…_un niño de unos ocho años hablando con Nessi, con unos ojos verdes…Robert, pensé…después la llegada de dos de los Volturies a la casa…_apenas vi esto, salí corriendo al jardín, pero mi hija estaba sola, y miraba en dirección al bosque. La tome en brazos y la lleve dentro de la casa para que se despidiera de todos y a pedirle a mi hermana que me acompañara a dejarla donde Bella estaba, la casa de Charlie.

Abrace fuertemente a mi hija y se la pase a Charlie, quien me miro extrañado, ya que nunca se la entregaba yo, siempre era Alice quien lo hacia.

Mire por ultima vez a mi hija, y dándome la vuelta me subí a mi Volvo, donde me esperaba Alice. No hablamos durante el camino a casa, pero apenas llegamos a la parte final de este, Alice me tomo del brazo y me dijo…

-Ya están en la casa, y son Alec y Dimitri, vinieron para llevarte con ellos, además que si no te apuras le pueden hacer algo a los demás-

-Ya lo se Alice, solo te voy a pedir que cuides, especialmente, de mi hija y avísale a Bella sobre lo que esta pasando- le dije abrazándola. Ambos nos bajamos del auto, le di una señal con la mano y ella salio corriendo hacia el bosque, con dirección a casa de Charlie…yo respire profundamente y abrí la puerta de la casa…dentro estaba mi peor pesadilla.

**Me amarás, te amaré**

**porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,**

**de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,**

**queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere**

**mi alma prosigue, es la condena de llevar,**

**un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte**

**en un ser que no es mortal, un amor inmortal**

**un amor inmortal**

-Hola Edward, que gusto más grande volver a verte- me dijo Alec, al tiempo que usaba su poder en mí y me dejaba incapacitado para defenderme.

No sentí nada, solo los gritos de Esme y Rosalie, ya que no estaban ni Carlisle, Emmett ni Jasper. Y Alec al parecer las tenía también incapacitadas para poder hacer algo a mi favor.

Cuando sentí que volvía a pensar con claridad, Dimitri me tenia amarrado, de pies y manos, y que le decía a Esme y Rosalie, además para que le dieran el aviso a los demás.

-Tendremos a Edward en Volterra hasta que aparezcan Vanessa y su hijo…si no lo hacen, despídanse de su querido hijo y hermano- diciendo esto, me arrastro hacia la salida y me tiro dentro de un auto.

Bloquearon sus mentes, por lo tanto, no sabia nada de lo que pasaba…y menos de lo que me iba a pasar.

Cuando llegamos a Volterra, Dimitri de nuevo me saco del auto, tal y como lo había hecho antes para subirme a un helicóptero que nos trajo hasta acá, como una "bolsa de papas", pero me hizo levantarme y me llevo amarrado solamente de manos, esta vez me condujeron hasta donde nos esperaba Aro, o por lo menos eso fue lo único que me dijeron cuando le pregunte adonde íbamos.

-Edward…Edward…Edward, en que circunstancias tan penosas nos volvemos a ver- me dijo, con su tono característico…_nunca entendí si era sarcástico o era su forma habitual de hablar._

-Aro… ¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí de esta forma?- le pregunte, muy enojado y haciéndolo notar en mi voz.

-¿Y que querías?...una tarjeta de invitación, por favor no me hagas reír- me dijo levantándose de su asiento, que estaba entre Caio y Marcus.- Jane, conduce a nuestro invitado a su celda, donde estará hasta que la traicionera de Vanessa vuelva y traiga a tu hijo…y sabes muy bien que pasara si no lo hace…despídete de este mundo Edward Cullen.

**Me amarás, te amaré**

**porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,**

**de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,**

**queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere**

**mi alma prosigue, es la condena de llevar**

**un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte**

**en un ser que no es mortal, un amor inmortal.**

Solo escuche su risa, mientras me trasladaban engrillado hacia una de las celdas…en la cual estaría por mucho tiempo…como echaba de menos a Bella, Nessi y al resto de los Cullen. Ojala mi hermana ya hubiera llegado con bella y está ya estuviera al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. Ojala Vanessa y mi hijo estuvieran bien y que siguieran mis instrucciones…de encontrar a mi familia y a Bella.

Demetri me agarro de los brazos y me saco las cadenas, para luego ponerme en la pared, con la cabeza hacia abajo, amarrado de pies y manos, quedando igual que el hombre que aparece como símbolo del humanismo, pero invertido. Les iba a gritar y a luchar para liberarme, pero llego Alec, y junto con Jane, usaron sus poderes en mí, y ya no supe nada más…

**Tema:** Amor inmortal.

**Interprete:** Chayanne.

**Mil gracias a todas por su constante apoyo y por seguir leyendo este fic…**

**Mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, pero casi no tuve tiempo para escribir, ya que estoy a fin de año en la universidad y estoy llena de pruebas y trabajos.**

**Espero que con este capitulo de Edward, las cosas le queden un poco mas claras respecto a su actitud…además que algo les puse de los que le hicieron los Volturies…**

**Para las que se preguntes el porque esta un pov de Edward en el fic, ya que este esta contado por Bella…es que hice una especie de encuesta, en los dos lugares donde subo esta historia y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que subiera uno donde el explicara su parte….**

**Ahora se viene el capitulo donde vanessa le cuenta todo a Bella…no aseguro nada todavía respecto a la actualización, pero espero subirlo el otro fin de semana.**

**Parece que me excedí con mis comentarios…ajajjaa**

**Cariños a todas y espero actualizar muy pronto… espero sus reviews!!!!**

**Kisses**

**Gala**


	11. Desición II parte

**Declaimer: los personajes y los nombres de ciudades y demases son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para dar vida a este fic.**

* * *

**Decisión (II parte).**

**Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti**

**50 mil lágrimas he llorado**

**Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti**

**Y aun así tu no me escuchas**

**No quiero tu mano esta vez**

**me salvaré yo sola**

**Quizá me despertaré por una vez**

**Sin estar atormentada diariamente**

**y derrotada por ti**

**Justo cuando pensé que habría alcanzado el fondo**

**Estoy muriendo otra vez**

**Me estoy estrellando**

**Ahogándome en ti**

**Bajando para siempre**

**Tengo que abrirme paso**

**Me estoy estrellando**

Quede mirando a Nessi y Robert, ambos se parecían en demasía a Edward. No solo por su tono de cabello, sino porque enfrentaban esta situación mucho mejor que nosotros, los adultos, como si supieran lo que pensaban los demás y ya tuvieran una estrategia… menos mal que sacaron la veta bipolar de mi marido, ya que no seria nada bueno que se echaran la culpa de lo que estaba pasando y se pelearan entre ellos ahora, donde debíamos unirnos en contra de los Volturies, no separarnos.

En eso estaba, cuando sentí vibrar mi celular en un bolsillo de mi pantalón, mire a Vanessa, como disculpándome por la nueva interrupción…y ahí, recién, me di cuenta que, también, tenia los ojos dorados. Me desconcerté, ya que solo los Cullen, y los Delanie en el norte, teníamos esa tonalidad dorada (los míos ya eran dorados hace un mes atrás, por eso podía decir esto), pero al ser las cosas así, me quitaba un peso de encima, por la alimentación de ambos, ya que no podía permitir que se dañara alguna persona de Forks, si las cosas hubieran sido al contrario. Apartando la mirada de ella me dispuse a sacarlo y mirar el nombre del que me llamaba…solo los Cullen, obviamente Edward, mi padre y Jacob tenía este número… cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta y vi que mi hija se apartaba de su hermano y salía corriendo hacia la puerta gritando _¡¡JACOB!!_ Por el camino… así que era él quien me había llamado un minuto antes. Cuando lo vi aparecer en la cocina con mi hija de la mano, comprobé mi teoría.

…Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar… cuando Jacob ponía a Reneesme detrás de él y miraba enojado en dirección a Vanessa, la cual tomo a Robert de la mano y le hizo a Jake un gruñido bastante fuerte a modo de advertencia, al tiempo que le enseñaba los dientes… seguro mi padre se estaría preguntando que estaría pasando. Pero no alcance a hacer nada, ya que en ese momento Alice bajaba las escaleras y se quedaba mirando la escena que se estaba dando en la cocina, con mi padre tras de ella, a modo de defensa.

-¡JACOB!- le grite, para sacarlo del transe y que parara de temblar, ya que no quería se transformara en frente de Nessi, ya que podría hacerle daño.- Para de una vez, y deja que te explique lo que esta sucediendo.

-¿Quién es ella?- me pregunto, al tiempo que se calmaba, mirándome con un dejo de incredulidad en los ojos.

-Si, Bella, ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿el niño que esta junto a ella?- me preguntaron Alice y mi padre, al mismo tiempo… me sorprendió que Alice no lo supiera, pero seguro era por tener que vigilar tantas cosas, no quizás pensar que el futuro de Edward era una de esas cosas, pero seguro era una de ellas, ya que Alice por muy enojada que estuviera con su hermano, lo quería mucho, además Jake y Nessi le dificultaban las visiones…

No alcance a responder, lo que ya estaba transformando en un hábito, ya que Reneesme lo hizo por mí, además de hacerle un gesto a su hermano, quien se dispuso a calamar a Vanessa… seguro que Nessi debió haberle contado quien era Jacob en la familia...menudo embrollo.

-Ella es Vanessa, la madre de mi hermano Robert… ya se que suena ilógico, pero Robert es hijo legitimo de mi papá, pero es un año mayor que yo- les contesto, a lo que todos me quedaron mirando a mi, a todos me refiero a mi padre, Alice y Jacob, como pidiéndome mas explicaciones.

-Es verdad lo que dice Nessi, pero debo decirles que Edward no me engaño, ni nada de lo que quizás ustedes estén pensando. Esto fue por culpa de los Volturies, ya que ellos engañaron a Edward para que tuviera relaciones con ella, de la cual nació Robert… y si, Vanessa es vampiro, aunque suene tonto repetirlo, ya que ustedes mismos lo notaron, pero la transformo Aro cuando nació el niño. Ahora Vanessa se disponía a contarme mas sobre esto, ya que lo que les conté, me lo dijo el mismo Edward… claro, mucho antes de que se lo llevaran- les conteste, ya que era obvio que esas eran las respuestas a las preguntas que tenían… no alcance a decir mas, ya que Jake tomo la palabra.

-¿Cómo es eso de que a Edward se lo llevaron?, ¿fueron los Volt…¡ah!!...como se llamen…los que fueron? - me pregunto, al tiempo que sentía que Vanessa se relajaba, pero no apartada la mirada de Jacob, quien tampoco aparto sus ojos de ella… ¡¡AH!! Maldita enemistad entre vampiros y licántropos…

-Si fueron ellos…y que bueno que estas aquí, ya que justo necesito tu ayuda… bueno, la ayuda de toda la manada para ir a rescatarlo a Italia- le dije. Él solo me miro y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Bella- me llamo Vanessa,- necesito decirte la otra parte de la historia, ya que, sin ella, no podrás entender el porque de muchas cosas que han ocurrido, y que podrían ocurrir.

-Dime Vanessa. Es la única forma que todos entendamos el porque los Volturies han capturado a Edward, además de saber que tan importante es tu hijo para ellos- le conteste. Mire a mi alrededor, solo pude notar que todos estaban pendientes de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cocina de mi antigua casa, aunque por el momento fuera mi refugio. Jake y Alice eran los que no quitaban la mirada de Vanessa, ya que mi padre estaba sentado en una silla con Nessi en las rodillas, tratando de entretenerla. Y Robert estaba sentado al lado de su madre mirado solo sus manos, en ningún momento nos miro a nosotros.

-Bella. Esto tiene que ver con el poder que posee mi hijo. Todo este revuelo que han causado los Volturies tiene que ver con el poder que tiene Robert, un poder mas haya de lo común, un poder que es mucho mas poderosos que el de Jane y su gemelo, e incluso que el tuyo- me explico Vanessa, mirando a su hijo, quien solo en ese instante levanto la cabeza, miro a Vanessa y le sonrío le lado y luego volvió a mirar a la mesa… como se parecía a Edward, incluso cuando sonreía… seguro que ya estaba delirando, aunque no estaba segura si un vampiro alguna vez se sentiría tan desorientado como un ser humano, incluso en esta aspecto parece que de nuevo era una excepción a la regla, como cuando era humana y Edward no podía ver lo que pensaba.

En ese instante vi que todos miraban a Vanessa, incluso mi padre y Reneesme. Entonces mire a Alice, quien me devolvió una mirada bastante asustada…solo un poder era tan espectacular y tan escaso… pero como era posible que este niño lo tuviera…

-Todo esto fue parte de un experimento- me empezó a explicar Vanessa, al tiempo que me sentaba, no porque lo necesitara, sino para escucharla mejor… esta historia se estaba poniendo mucho mas que interesante.

Pero también note que la historia se estaba poniendo un poco tétrica. No era bueno que ni Robert ni Reneesme escucharan, ya que aunque fueran niños fuera de lo común que ya han vivido cosas que ningún adulto ha pasado, no era para que escucharan cosas que podrían perturbarlos aun más. Así que le pedí a mi hija que llevara a su hermano a jugar arriba. Ella solo me miro y asistió con la cabeza y tomando a Robert de la mano, lo llevo corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Gracias Bella. Tampoco quería que Robert ni tu hija escucharan los que tengo que contarles- me dijo Vanessa.- No se como llegue a Volterra. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba fuera de mi casa en Grecia. Tampoco recuerdo mucho de cuando quede embarazada, ya que estuve fuera de mis cinco sentidos todo ese momento, seguro que fue por causa de Alec. Solo recuerdo que cuando desperté, o me despertaron, sentí muchas ganas de beber algo, pero en ese instante pensé que era solo agua, pero Aro se me acerco con una copa en sus manos, solo puedo decir que en ese momento me percate que olía muy bien y se la pedí, pero al darme cuenta que era sangre me dio mucho asco y se la devolví, entonces el me sonrío y me la volvió a pasar diciéndome que la probara. Cuando la lleve a mis labios y la probé, no me dio asco, sino que sentí que estaba tomando algo que me renovó las fuerzas, al tiempo que sentía que un intenso mareo me envolvía. Solo sentí que alguien me levanto, me vistió y me llevo hasta una sala que estaba pintada de un tono claro. No supe quien fue, pero al volver en si me levante y me mire… solo ahí me di cuenta que tenia el estomago mucho mas grande y abultado, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que me recordaba mucho mas delgada. También vi que al lado mío había una serie de alimentos, entre los cuales me comí al instante unos huevos y un gran vaso de algo oscuro, que al instante supe que era mas sangre.

Al escucharla, se me vino una serie de recuerdos, algo mal enfocados, ya que los viví siendo humana…era cuando supe que estaba embarazada, de cuando comía huevos en gran cantidad y que solo estaba mas fuerte cuando Carlisle me daba a beber sangre… ¿Cómo era posible que los Volturies pensaran que mi hija era algo identificable, si ellos ya sabían de la existencia de los vampiros híbridos?

-Así pasaron los meses y sentía que cada vez mi abdomen crecía mas y a un paso acelerado, ya que según lo que sabia, los embarazos…ya en ese momento sabia que me ocurría… duraban nueve meses, no que en el paso de dos meses ya pareciera un embarazo de ocho. Me asuste mucho, y mas cuando Aro venia a verme y me decía que no me preocupara, que el bebe estaría bien. Lo peor era cuando me pateaba, ya que más de alguna vez me rompió las cotillas - nos siguió contando Vanessa,- pero lo pero fue cuando nació. Ya que sentí que me moría cuando me sacaron de la habitación, solo vi que era una mujer quien me ponía sobre una mesa y me abría la ropa… solo sentía dolor y mas dolor, ya que sentía que el bebe se estaba muriendo dentro mío y yo me desangraba. En mi desesperación solo note el inmenso dolor de algo abriendo mi abdomen y que le decía a otra persona que el bebe era un niño. En eso note que me envolvía un sopor y una neblina, pero al instante sentí que alguien me hablaba al oído, a los días supe que fue Aro, y me decía que me ayudaría a salvarme para que criara a mi hijo, que me daría un gran regalo…el de la inmortalidad. Ahí sentí que algo me atravesaba el cuello, las muñecas, los tobillos y finalmente me sentí que me atravesaba algo afilado el pecho…. De ahí mis días fueron una constante agonía, con grandes deseos de morir, la cual termino al cabo de algunos días. Solo Aro estuvo a mi lado cuando desperté y me vi convertida en esta espectacular criatura, pero me mantuvieron alejada del bebe por un tiempo, ya que la primera vez que lo tuve cerca por poco y lo ataco…cada cosa que me ocurría a mi y al bebe, Aro lo tomaba como algo divertido, como un juguete nuevo para él. No me dejo ver a mi hijo hasta cinco meses después que lo tuve, cada día que pase lejos me mantuvo entrenando y perfeccionando mi don, el cual es capaz de controlar el clima…algo raro, pero efectivo para él, quizás por eso me permitió vivir y no me alejo de una vez de mi hijo. Cuando por fin me lo entrego, pude notar que mi hijo tenia la apariencia de un niño de cuatro años, no de un bebe de cinco meses…además, según lo que me dijo la vampira que lo cuidaba, era que ya comía solo y que también tenia un poder fuera de los común…ahí supe que Robert era peligroso, para mi no, ya que desde que me vio, pude notar que me abrazo fuertemente y que no dejaba que nadie mas lo cuidara. Cuando Aro supo que mi hijo tenia ese poder, me prohibió moverme de la ciudad, o sino mi hijo moriría y yo con el. Tuve mucho miedo, ya que ni Jane ni Alec me miraban con buena cara, ya que Robert se transformo en el favorito de Aro, el cual lo entrenaba y lo mantenía a su lado cuando tenia que hacer algún juicio…nunca me gusto que él viera eso, pero sabia que no podía hacer mucho- nos continuo explicando Vanessa. Alice no apartaba los ojos de ella, como si con esto lograra entrever que era lo que tenia Aro entre manos. Vanessa me miro, para luego continuar- Yo en ese momento no sabia quien era el padre de Robert y no me atrevía a preguntarle a alguno de Volturies, ya que ninguno me tenia simpatía…y lo peor ocurrió un día que le toco a Aro hacer un juicio en contra de un vampiro que se dejo ver a la luz. Yo no sabia que poder tenia mi hijo, solo sabia que poseía uno fuera de lo común en un vampiro y menos en un hibrido. Solo cuando vi que Aro lo llevaba de la mano hacia el vampiro y le decía algo al oído a mi hijo, al tiempo que el vampiro solo lo miro para luego caer muerto en el suelo, al tiempo que salían varios de los miembros de la guardia y descuartizaban el hombre ahí mismo. Ahí supe que Robert tenía el peor don que podía haber heredado…. El don de dar muerte o vida a un humano, vampiro o cualquier otro ser viviente, con solo mirarlo, claro que el decide cuando a quien, no piensen que con solo mirarlo ocurre. Ahí Aro me llevo a parte y me dijo quien era el padre de Robert…_Edward Cullen_…no sabia quien era Edward, nunca en mi vida había escuchado su nombre. Pero Aro me dijo que era un vampiro que pertenecía a un clan muy raro, uno que no se alimentaba de sangre humana…los "ojos dorados", los llamo.

Ahí entendí el porque de muchas cosas, pero todavía quedaba por saber como supo el numero de mi esposo y como se mantuvo en contacto con él, además de cómo escapo sin que los Volturies le hayan hecho algo.

-Ya llego a esa parte Bella- me dijo Vanessa, como adivinando lo que pensaba.- Lo supe varios días después. Yo no quería ver a Robert haciendo más esas cosas para los Volturies, quería irme lo más lejos posible de ellos. Pero era muy difícil, especialmente por el hecho de que mi hijo era su principal arma, así que no me iban a dejar irme fácilmente- continuo Vanessa,- solo logre hacerlo unos meses después, cuando salieron a hacer una visita a un aquelarre, el cual después supe que fue el suyo cuando llegaron neófitos a esta ciudad. Lo hice de noche y aproveche que Robert estaba dormido. Salí de la fortaleza y escape. Vague por días, además aprovechaba mi belleza para atrapar algún hombre para poder alimentarme y alimentar a Robert, ya que aunque come comida humana, la sangre lo hace mas fuerte. La respuesta a como supe donde encontrar a Edward fue que Demitri me encontró unos de esos días, ya que como saben el es un excelente rastreador… me ayudo mas de lo que pensé que lo haría, pero lo único que me dijo antes de darme la dirección de Edward fue que lo hacia porque quería ayudar a eliminar a los Volturies, ya que estaba cansado de ser mandado por Aro y por la malcriada de Jane. Ahí me puse en camino para acá con Robert, además tuve que contarle todo lo que pasaba, ya que se daba cuenta de lo que nos estaba pasando, y al principio llego incluso a echarse la culpa de lo que pasaba, pero al llegar a Fork y ver la casa de los Cullen se le paso todo el enojo consigo mismo, ya que la reemplazo la alegría de conocer a su padre, aunque ya Demitri me había dicho que estaba casado. Así que toque la puerta y me salio a recibir una hermosa joven, a la cual le pregunte por Edward. Ella solo me dijo que él no estaba, además de preguntarme quien lo buscaba…me quedo mirando raro cuando le dije que era la madre de su hijo, ella no me pregunto mas y me dio un numero diciendo que lo llamara ahí ya que se lo pasaba la mayoría de los días fuera.- continuo Vanessa, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, como tratando de recordar el resto,- así me puse en contacto con él, así Edward conoció a Robert y supo lo que pasaba con él, además lo ayude para que recordara las cosas que los Volturies habían borrado de su mente… con el paso de los días me fue contado mas cosas, como que estaba casado con una vampira llamada Bella y que tenia una hija. Robert, al principio, le tenía celos a esa hermana que no conocía…hasta que un día la conoció en el patio de la casa de los Cullen y descubrió su nombre y de los demás de la casa, como sus tíos y abuelos…. Edward sabía que los Volturies nos buscaban, así que me enseño como debía ser nuestra nueva dieta si quería permanecer aquí. Nos costo al principio pero después nos acostumbrarnos… Nos juntamos una semana antes de que se lo llevaran. Solo alcanzo a decirme que te buscara, además del resto de los Cullen y que tuviera cuidado con una manada de licántropos, ya que había cierta tregua, pero que no aceptaban, de primera, la llegada de otro vampiro….ahora veo la razón al ver a tu amigo y que no me saca la vista de encima.

Mire a Jake, quien solo movió la cejas, pero no dijo nada… las palabras sobraban. Hasta Alice estaba en silencio, como meditando y digiriendo todo lo que nos había contado Vanessa.

Su relato me dejo sin palabras, muchas cosas me dolieron, muchas cosas me dejaron muy triste, pero lo pero era que el le había dado su virginidad a otra, claro, que contra su voluntad…era por eso que no podía perdonarlo. Pero lo amaba, y por la persona que uno ama, es capaz de perdonar esto y mucho más.

…cada una de estas, era como una señal de que el fin estaba cerca….que si no rescatábamos a Edward, las cosas se pondrían peor, ya que ahora no podía permitir que Robert cayera, de nuevo, en las manos de Aro, ya que no podía permitir que el hermano de mi hija e hijo de mi razón de ser, fuera utilizado como un arma de destrucción en contra de todos.

Ya sabia que contaba con la manada, con los Cullen, e incluso con Vanessa….pero como lo íbamos a hacer para que los Volturies no supieran que los niños se iban a quedar y que solo nosotros iríamos…aunque quedaran algunos, estos vampiros sádicos y sedientos de venganza no iban a descansar hasta tener a todos su trofeos en sus filas….no les importaba el método, el como y el porque…

Además, estaba el hecho de que mi padre sabía todo…ahí, una razón más para liquidarlos, ya que no podía permitir que le ocurriera algo en nuestra ausencia….

Y sabia que Rosalie, Esme y Jasper se quedarían a cuidar de Charlie y Nessi, y daba por obvio que Vanessa querría que sufijo no fuera….así que los llame y les explique lo que íbamos a hacer, mientras Jake se despedía y salía de casa para ir a hablar con Sam y los demás….mire a Vanessa, quien solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, como reafirmando lo que ya había dicho al principio de conversación.

Sabia que se venia la lucha para liberar a Edward de las manos de los Voturies…_pero nunca imagine que las cosas cambiarían de una forma tan drástica y que mis peores pesadillas se volverían reales_…e incluso, que la batalla final en contra de los italianos, para su destrucción, se detonaría… _a mi familia nadie la atacaba… _

**Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras**

**Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no**

**Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza**

**Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi misma**

**Estoy muriendo otra vez**

**Me estoy estrellando**

**Ahogándome en ti**

**Bajando para siempre**

**Tengo que abrirme paso**

**Así que, adelante, grita**

**Grítame, estoy tan lejos**

**No estaré rota otra vez**

**Tengo que respirar no puedo seguir estrellándome**

**Tema:** Going Under/ me estoy estrellando. (I´m going under)

**Interprete:** EVANESCENCE

* * *

**Mil gracias a todas por su constante apoyo y por seguir leyendo este fic…**

**Mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, pero acá estamos en vacaciones de verano y e salido a varias partes, y lo otro, es que no me gustaban muchos de los capítulos, así que borre muchos, ya que si no me gustaban a mi, menos a ustedes.**

**Espero que con este aclarara la incógnita de el porque los Volturies quieren con tanta desesperación a Robert, el hijo mayor de Edward… **

**Se que es mucho mas largo que los capítulos anteriores, pero quería que saliera todo…y solo escribí. Me di cuenta de que llevaba más de tres páginas cuando llegue el final.**

**También espero que la canción haya quedado bien a lo que pasaba en el capitulo… y también aprovecho de pedirles, por favor, que si me pueden ayudar con canciones que ustedes crean que le pueden quedar bien a este fic, ya que esa parte es la que me cuesta mas…**

**Ahora se viene el capitulo donde van al rescate de Edward a Volterra….aunque las cosas tampoco van a ser buenas, ya que los Volturies nunca dejan nada al asar….y no dejaran que una oportunidad se les vaya de las manos, aunque tengan que matar a mucha gente por el camino para lograr su objetivo.**

**Parece que escribí muchoooo…jajjajajajaja**

**Cariños a todas y espero actualizar muy pronto… espero sus reviews!!!!!! solo deben apretar el botoncito con letras verdes-….**

**Kisses...;)**

**Gala**


	12. Rescate Relampago

**Los personajes que dan vida a este fic no son mios, aunque me gustaria...XDDD, pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer...**

* * *

**Rescate ****Relampago**

_Tu sólo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver._

_¿Cómo puede la vida ser lo que tu quieras que sea?_

_Estás congelado_

_Cuando tu corazón no está abierto._

_Te consume tanto tanto como tienes._

_Pierdes el tiempo en odio y remordimiento._

_Estás roto_

_Cuando tu corazón no está abierto._

_Hummmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón_

_Hummmmm, nunca nos separaríamos._

_Hummmmm, entrégate a ti mismo a mí_

_Hummmmm, tu tienes la llave._

Me paseaba de un lado a otro por la casa de mis suegros, ya que nos habíamos trasladado allí para tomar mejor los acuerdos y ver como íbamos a realizar el rescate de Edward.

Carlisle ya había llamado al Clan Delani para pedirles su ayuda. Les costo decidirse, pero Tanya tomo el liderazgo y le contesto de forma afirmativa. Por eso es que esperaba su llegada de un momento a otro, dando vueltas por la sala.

Jacob ya me había llamado para confirmarme la participación de su manada, especialmente comandada por Seth, quien quería partir ese mismo día a Italia a rescatar a su amigo… _claro ejemplo que un vampiro y un licántropo podían llevarse muy bien…_pero que no contáramos con Sam, ya que estaba muy atareado con la llegada de su primer hijo y no quería dejar sola a Emily, ya que el parto seria de un día a otro, pero había dado permiso a su manada para que nos ayudaran…era comprensible, pero igual se le extrañaría, ya que era un muy buen estratega y líder, claro que no podía dejar de lado las aptitudes de mi futuro yerno… _de solo pensarlo, no sabia si reírme o enojarme_. Que lejanos eran esos días donde no estaba mi hija y las peleas de Edward y Jacob eran pan de cada día.

En eso estaba, cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta. Al tiempo que veía a Alice bajando las escaleras, rápidamente, pero con su típico paso de bailarina, haciendo parecer que la gravedad no le afectaba.

-Son los Delani- me dijo al pasar por mi lado.

-OK Alice. Voy a hablar con Vanessa y Robert para que sepan quienes son. No quiero que haya un accidente, ya que Robert no los conoce y ellos, menos, a él-

-Esta bien Bella. Yo voy a hablar con los Delani, para que sepan toda la historia y acepten lo que esta sucediendo, ya que en parte esto fue lo que conllevo a que se llevaran a mi hermano a Italia- me respondió, yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla, al tiempo que yo subía las escaleras como un rayo.

Cuando llegue a la habitación que compartia Venessa con su hijo, toque la puerta y le hable a Vanessa para que supiera quien era y me abriera.

-Pasa tía Bella- me dijo una voz del interior, la cual era de Robert.

Abrí la puerta y note que Robert estaba solo. _¿Dónde estaría su madre?_

-Robert, ¿Dónde esta Vanessa?-

-Salio a cazar, pero ya vuelve-

-Robert debo tener una conversación muy seria contigo. Es sobre unos amigos que han llegado desde Alaska para ayudarnos a rescatar a Edward.-

-¿Quieres decirme que son amigos, por tanto no debo hacerles daño?- me pregunto, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Se que te molesta esto Robert, pero no pienses que eres un bicho raro. Todos los que vivimos en esta casa somos raros, claro que unos mas que otros, sin contar que somos vampiros, pero igual mira a tu hermana, tu no eres el único que sufre por ser hibrido y tener poderes raros, Nessi igual sufre por que no haya un lugar en el mundo…y sin contar que Alice, Jasper, tu padre, Nessi, yo y ustedes tenemos poderes especiales- le dije, tratando de que viera que en la casa nadie lo veía como un ser de otro mundo, incluso se le cuidaba mas, al igual que Reneesme por ser quienes eran y tener poderes tan poco comunes.

-Si se que mi hermana sufre al igual que yo, pero ella además tiene a Jacob como un amigo-me dijo, al tiempo que por su cara corría una lagrima.

-Se que por culpa de los Volturies confías muy poco en los demás, pero deberías poner de tu parte para llevarte bien con los demás, incluso puedes hacerte amigos de los licántropos, así como tu hermana, y algunos de esta familia, ya que Rose todavía no se acostumbra a tenerlos tan cerca-

Con este último comentario logre hacerlo sonreír, ya que ya había visto a Rosalie pelear con Jacob apenas llegamos a la casa…. Claro que su manera, cual descalificación hería mas al otro…

-Tienes razón. Voy a salir a saludarlos, para que me conozcan y no me tengan miedo-me decía, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y me tomaba de la mano e iba hacia la puerta.

Malditos Volturies, como le pudieron hacer tanto daño a un niño… ¿como pudieron ponerlo como un arma de matar sin medir cuanto daño le hacían a él?

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la escalera vi que Vanessa ya estaba hablando con Tanya y el resto del clan. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Robert, quien era la viva imagen de Edward…

-¿Este es el hijo mayor de Edward?- le pregunto Tanya a Alice.

-Si. Es un año mayor que Reneesme.

-Se parece mucho a Edward, incluso si no fuera tan pequeño pasaría por él, aunque por lo que no han dicho tiene las misma características que Nessi- pregunto Carmen, a modo general.

-Así es-le respondí, al tiempo que Robert se soltaba de mi mano y se iba a sentar al lado de Vanessa.

-Hola Robert Cullen- lo saludo Eleazar, al tiempo que le daba la mano… _un claro signo que ya el clan confiaba en nuestras palabras y en él._

-Hola Eleazar-

-Se cuanto has sufrido, tu y tu madre, a manos de los Volturies, pero debo decirte que ya no debes tener mas miedo, ahora tienes una gran familia que daría su vida por ti, incluso nosotros que ya te vemos como un sobrino mas, así como con Nessi-

Sentí que Vanessa agradecía las palabras del clan, ya que se levanto y abrazo a Eleazar diciendo gracias en nombre de los dos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ya Alice nos contó todo y tu igual. No podemos ponernos una venda en los ojos y pensar cosas que no son. Claro que me costo creer sobre su poder, solo hasta ahora que lo pide detectar por mi mismo, pude saber que el le tiene miedo, todo por culpa de Aro y su tropa de "lame pisos" que tiene por guardia. No temas Robert, tienes un gran poder. Debes saber que no debes tenerle miedo y que con la ayuda de nosotros vas a lograr dominarlo y no temer más hacerle daño a los demás-

-Gracias Eleazar por tus palabras. Ya sabía que podíamos contar con ustedes para esto. Ya nos demostraron una vez que podíamos confiar en ustedes y gracias a eso pudimos salvar la vida de mi hija- le dije, a nombre de toda la familia.

En eso estábamos cuando escuche la risa de Reneesme desde el jardín yendo hacia la casa. Claro que note que no venia solo con Jacob y Seth, sino también con Leah… no alcance a hacer y decir nada cuando vi que entraban a la casa y Leah se quedaba mirando a todos… fue tan rápido, que apenas note cuando su mirada se fijo en los ojos de Robert y este en ella, llegue a pensar lo peor cuando vi que Leah ni Robert se movían… respire profundo cuando note que ambos movían la cabeza y Robert camino hacia ella con una mirada extraña en la cara… _se habían imprimado_…

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Vanessa, al tiempo que Robert abrazaba a Leah, claro que como un amigo a otro.

-Vanessa debo explicártelo. Leah, quien es de la manada de Jake se imprimo de tu hijo… no es algo premeditado, solo ocurre. Es como amor a primera vista, de ahora en adelante la vida de Robert esta unida a la de Leah. Eso fue lo que ocurrió entre mi hija y Jake, aunque cuando paso Nessi era un bebe, incluso ahora Nessi ve a Jake como un hermano sobre protector, pero Robert al ser mayor que mi hija, la imprimación fue diferente, aunque va a pasar tiempo antes que Robert vea a Leah como algo mas que una amiga especial, ya que él solo tiene dos años, aunque represente ocho o nueve años-

-Ósea, ¿que mi hijo tiene otra protectora?-

-Si Vanessa, ahora yo igual voy a estar preocupada de Robert- le respondió Leah, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba…. Pensé que Vanessa se iba a enojar con ella, pero le respondió el abrazo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya paso lo peor y no murió nadie…

-¡¡EMMETT!!- le grito Alice,- no seas impertinente con tus comentarios de mal gusto-

-Ups! Lo siento, no quise que mi comentario hiriera a alguien, fue mas para distender el ambiente, que estaba un poco tenso, ¿cierto Jasper?-

-No me metas en tus cahuines Emmett, el que la embarro eres tu, aunque no niego que tuve que influir para que las cosas no se pusieran peores-

-Gracias Jasper- le dije, a lo que me respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, al tiempo que se iba a sentar al lado de Alice y le tomaba la mano.

-Nessi, hija. ¿Por qué no llevas a Robert al jardín?-le pregunte, al tiempo que ella me movía la cabeza afirmativamente y tomaba a Robert de la mano y lo sacaba por la puerta que iba hacia la cocina.

-Ahora a lo que nos juntamos. ¿Que se les ocurre a ustedes para rescatar a Edward de las mazmorras de Volterra?-

-Solo unos pocos hemos estado allí, claro que ni tu ni Alice han conocido la parte más baja del edificio, ya que ustedes han estado solo en el salón principal. Solo yo he bajado hasta allí, por órdenes de Aro llevando alguien prisionero, el tiempo en que estaba con ellos- empezó a explicarnos Eleazar,- Es el peor lugar para un prisionero, allí los dejan sin alimentos por días, e incluso semanas. A algunos los cuelgan, cabeza abajo, de las paredes. E incluso, vi a mas de uno que recibió mordidas en todo el cuerpo, solo para torturarlo, ya que como saben solo nos causa dolor, nada mas. Pero, una vez me toco ver como le prendían fuego a vampiros vivos, solo por órdenes de Aro, para verlos morir de la forma más horrible.

Por Dios, cada cosa que decía Eleazar me hacia imaginarme a Edward en las peores circunstancias, e incluso haciéndolo beber sangre humana, sabiendo sobre su dieta… ¿Qué podríamos hacer para entrar allí sin que nos notaran o que sufriéramos la menor cantidad de perdidas?

-Ya se lo que estas pensando Bella, aunque no tengo poderes para leer la mente, pero yo estoy pensando lo mismo- me comento Tanya-, tu sabes que daríamos la vida por él, especialmente yo.

Me molesto su comentario, ya que no era un tema desconocido para mí, que Tanya amaba a Edward, pero no dejo de enojarme, ya que, incluso ahora que estaba casado conmigo, dejaba de restregarme en la cara lo que sentía por él.

-Basta hermana- la reprendió Carmen-, tu comentario esta fuera de lugar, ya Edward eligió a Bella, no dejes que tu amor por él te siegue y te hagan pensar o llegar a hacer cosas que nos perjudicaran a todos. Y por favor, deja de lado la beta "daré todo por él, ya que tú parece que no lo haces", ¿me entendiste?

-Bueno, ya se que se me fue de las manos lo que dije. De verdad, perdona Bella, no fue mi intención decir algo que te incomodara a ti o a alguien más de la familia, solo dije lo que pienso. Así que deja de sermonearme Carmen.

-Entonces compórtate como la líder de Clan- le respondieron Carmen y Eleazar, al mismo tiempo.

Tanya no volvió a hablar. Parece que todavía estaba enojada por la amonestación de parte de su hermana y cuñado.

-Lo que podríamos hacer es distraerlos-empezó a explicar Eleazar-, Bella tú todavía eres la más fuerte de tu familia, ya que todavía no pasa el año para que vuelvas a tener la fuerza normal de un vampiro, así que tú tendrías que liderar el grupo para rescatarlo, yo voy contigo, junto con Alice y Katie. Para el grupo de distracción, estaría Carmen, Tanya, Vanessa, Emmett y Carlisle, ya que como hablamos antes, Rosalie, Esme y Jasper se quedaran a vigilar a los niños y a tu padre. Ahora debemos ver como lo harán los licántropos… ¿Jacob?

-Lo hemos estado hablando mucho, ya que no vamos a contar con Sam, por el tema de su hijo, pero ya hicimos un recuento de los que van y los que no, ya que no puedo dejar desprotegida a Nessi y Charlie, además de Robert, pero también debo dejar alguien para que cuide de la Push y del pueblo -nos empezó a explicar Jake-, a Italia iría mi manada y acá se quedaría la mitad de la de Sam, ya que solo unos pocos me reconocen como líder, especialmente los mas jóvenes.

-Ok Jacob, es bueno saberlo, ya que los que se quedan y los que van debemos ponernos de acuerdo para que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible.

Nos quedamos toda esa noche hablando sobre los planes del rescate y los que se iban a llevar acá para salvaguardar a todos. Yo solo pensaba en Edward, en mi hija y en toda la gente que se estaba arriesgando para llevar a cabo todo esto, ya que no quería que las cosas salieran mal… _después sabríamos que los Volturies tenían más de un As bajo la manga._

A la mañana siguiente, los grupos se dividieron… los que iban a quedarse quedaron bajo el mando de Jasper, y lo que íbamos a Volterra tomamos el avión en el aeropuerto, donde, Vanessa y yo, nos despedimos de nuestros hijos, ambos llorando, y les deseamos suerte a todos.

Viajamos muchas horas, pero como no dormíamos el viaje se me hizo eterno, aunque muchos debimos fingir que dormíamos ya que más de una azafata sospecho que algo raro nos pasaba… yo solo recordaba el viaje de vuelta de Italia cuando, con Alice, rescatamos a Edward de una muerte anunciada. Como lo echaba de menos, como pensaba cada noche en él, en sus besos, sus palabras de aliento o el estar, simplemente, entre sus brazos.

Llegamos a primera hora al aeropuerto de Roma y de allí arredramos dos camionetas, doble cabina, para entrar todos y llegar a la misma hora a Volterra. Apenas llegamos, sentí que algo raro ocurría, ya que nadie andaba en la plaza principal, además de que a pesar de la neblina que dispuso Vanessa sobre la ciudad, note que nos vigilaban.

Apenas llegamos a la entrada al palacio, ósea, una tapa de alcantarilla en un sector alejado de la plaza, nos dejamos caer dentro, claro que siempre con los cinco sentidos alertas porsiacaso teníamos que enfrentarnos a alguno de la guardia de Aro, aunque no niego que me corría por el cuerpo unas ganas inmensas de matar alguno de ellos, aunque fuera solo para sacar parte de mi rabia.

Apenas llegamos a la recepción, Seth tomo por sorpresa a la humana que estaba en la recepción y la amarro de manos y pies, para después ponerle una mordaza en la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido que alertara a los demás de nuestra presencia. Claro que igual pulso un botón de aviso apenas nos vio, lo cual alerto a la guardia, la cual llego apenas habían amarrado a la recepcionista… nos dividimos de acuerdo al plan. Tome a Alice del brazo para seguir a Eleazar por las escaleras, ya que él igual había tomado a Katie del brazo y bajaba rápidamente por ellas.

Note que descendíamos por ellas, lo que me hizo acordarme de las prisiones de Venecia, de las cuales alguna vez tuve que haber leído para el colegio, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, ya que no pensaba recordar tanto de mi pasada vida, aunque no era muy distinto ya que igual estábamos dentro de Italia y parecía que en todas partes, dentro del país, las cosas eran iguales.

Llegamos a un sector bastante húmedo y con el piso lleno de lodo. A una señal de Eleazar me dispuse a abrir una pesada puerta que parecía ser la principal para acceder a la cámara de prisioneros que ya nos había hablado él… entramos muy lentamente y midiendo nuestros pasos para no alertar a nadie, pero no sirvió de nada ya que no se veía a ningún guardia en el lugar.

-Esto se me hace extraño- comento Eleazar-, este lugar siempre estaba custodiado por dos o mas guardias para vigilar… no me agrada lo que esta pasando. Las cosas se están dando muy fáciles y no es como los Volturies lo hacen siempre.

Me dio mala espina su comentario, ya que igual me parecía que las cosas se estaban dando muy fácilmente… _en ese momento no pensé lo que nos depararía los malditos Volturies, nadie lo imagino nunca, menos Alice…_

Apenas doblamos la siguiente esquina pude ver bien las celdas…eran horribles, me imagine lo peor… pero seguí caminando, hasta que llegamos a la penúltima celda y lo vi…

_Ahora que no tiene sentido buscar al culpable_

_Y tu deberías saber que yo sufro lo mismo:_

_Si te pierdo_

_Mi corazón será destrozado._

_El amor es un pájaro que necesita volar._

_Deja que todas tus heridas interiores mueran._

_Estás congelado_

_Cuando tu corazón no está abierto._

_Hummmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón_

_Hummmmm, nunca nos separaríamos._

_Hummmmm, entrégate a ti mismo a mí_

_Hummmmm, tu tienes la llave._

… sentí que mi mundo se partía en dos cuando vi a Edward colgando de la pared, con la ropa hecha pedazos… la rabia inundaba cada parte de mi ser. Solo quería matar… matar a Aro y toda su inmunda guardia para siempre.

-HERMANO-grito Alice.

-Edward, respóndeme, por favor- le suplique, casi gritando.

-B-e-l-l-a.

Fue solo un gemido de su parte, pero me sirvió para darme cuenta que solo estaba aturdido e incapacitado, además pude ver que tenia mordidas en varias partes de los brazos y abdomen.

-Edward venimos a sacarte de aquí- le dijo Eleazar-. Bella abre la reja, necesitamos bajarlo rápidamente para que recupere sus fuerzas, ya que lo necesitamos para salir.

Abrí rápidamente la reja y con la ayuda de Eleazar y Alice, logre bajarlo, mientras Katie montaba guardia afuera de la mazmorra.

-Edward, soy Bella, tu esposa. Por favor, dime algo- le suplique cuando ya estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Bella perdóname por favor, soy un imbecil por no contarte todo de una vez, perdóname por no confiar en tu fortaleza, en tu fuerza interna. Soy el peor marido que te pudo poner la vida enfrente- me dijo mirándome a la cara, con una gran tristeza marcada en la mirada, cuyos ojos tenían una tonalidad media marrón…

-ya se toda la verdad, amor. Deja de mortificarte, ahora todos hemos perdonado el hecho de no nos contaras lo que paso, pero ahora debemos sacarte de aquí y juntar fuerza para matarlos, es la única forma de mantener a tus hijos a salvo… ya se que suena raro que hable así, pero hable con Vanessa y me contó lo que tu no sabias, y hay cosas que ni tu creerías que podrían estar pasando, especialmente por el hecho de que todo esto fue armado por Aro para tener el poder de Robert en sus manos, además no les vendría nada mal tener a Nessi en su poder- le dije, al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo besaba_… se que otra no lo hubiera perdonado, pero el me había demostrado lo valiente y sobre protector que es, aunque llegue a dudar de su palabra, ahora sabia que cuando los Volturies metían mano en nuestras vidas, las cosas se volvían muy negativas y oscuras, además que yo lo amaba y sabia que él a mi, así que no podía odiarlo por algo que ya había pasado y ahora sabia que él no lo había hecho por cuenta propia._

-Gracias amor, de verdad no te merezco como mi esposa, siempre me has demostrado que estarías conmigo, incluso cuando supiste la verdad, te quedaste a mi lado. Eres lo mejor que la vida pudo poner en mi camino, y de verdad agradezco que Carlisle me transformara, o sino nunca te hubiese conocido- me dijo abrazándome y levantándose del suelo-, tranquila, ya estoy mejor, no logre estar mucho en su poder, aunque muchas veces me obligaron a beber sangre humana, no lograron hacerme mas débil, así que optaron por otros medios como ya habrás visto las marcas en mis brazos y abdomen.

-Todos alertas, se acercan dos guardias…y podría jurar que son Alec y Félix- nos dijo Katie, al tiempo que entraba en la mazmorra.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Eleazar?- pregunto Alice, abrazada al brazo de Edward, el cual no había soltado desde que me ayudo a bajarlo de la pared y ponerlo derecho.

-No se, y lo peor es no escucho ruidos de peleas desde arriba.

-Esperen- nos dijo Alice entrando en trance-, arriba ya terminaron con la distracción y vienen hacia aquí guiados por alguien, pero no veo bien quien es… esperen, es Dimitri.

-¿Qué?-exclame anonadada.

_Algo raro pasaba aquí… porque no se había armado algo mas grande arriba, ¿Por qué solo venían como guardias Alec y Félix?, ¿Dónde estaba Aro y sus demás secuaces?..._ en eso escuchamos como se armaba una lucha en la entrada de las prisiones…Solo escuchábamos gritos e insultos que parecían ser de Emmett. Salimos desde dentro, ya que Edward ya estaba mejor, incluso empezó a decirnos los pensamientos de los que estaban en la lucha…

-Emmett esta feliz, ya que mato y quemo a tres de los guardias el solo. Tanya y Carmen lo único que quieren es pillar a Jane. Carlisle y Jacob están pensando que algo raro ocurre porque nos estaban ni Aro, Marcus, Caius y Jane, además de varios miembros de la guardia. De los demás escucho lo mismo, ya que parecen que están ya sobre Alec y CIA. ¿Dónde esta Sam, Esme, Rosalie y Jasper?

-Te lo contamos después, cuando ya hayamos salido de este asquerosos lugar, hermanito- le contesto Alice-, además, algunos debían quedarse en Forks por razones obvias, ya que debían cuidar al pueblo y a varios de nuestra familia.

-Reneesme, Robert y Charlie- le dijo Edward, como reflexionando.

-Aja- fue lo único que le respondió su hermanita.

Cuando salimos pudimos ver una humo negro y maloliente en la entrada de las mazmorras… me temí lo peor, pero todo se aclaro cuando escuche la voz de Emmett y Jacob discutiendo sobre donde estaríamos.

-JAKE- grite

-Bella, ¿eres tú?, ¿encontraron a Edward?- me grito de vuelta.

-Si, esta con nosotros, ya vamos llegando- le grito Alice.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, pude ver mejor a los demás, los mire a todos, pero me falto alguien…

-¿Dónde esta Vanessa?- pregunte.

-Aquí estoy Bella- me dijo saliendo detrás de la humareda-, es que estaba terminando de echar todos los pedazos al fuego.

-¿Ya estamos todos?

-Si, pero aun no me explico el porque fue tan fácil el rescate. Yo me esperaba esto lleno de vampiros, pero solo nos encontramos con unos pocos- dijo Emmett.

En ese instante sentí que todo se daba vueltas en mi cabeza… ahora comprendía el porque… _solo fue una distracción para nosotros_…

-Nessi… Robert… Charlie- fue lo único coherente que salio de mi boca.

-Debemos irnos rápidamente- me dijo Edward-, si las cosas son como creo que son, Aro no se quedara con las manos vacías.

-¿Como lo haremos?, el próximo vuelo sale en una hora, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar tan rápido?- pregunto Jake.

-Yo se como-conteste-, los vampiros corremos rápidamente, así podríamos llevar a alguien en nuestras espaldas y recorrer en menos tiempo el camino al aeropuerto.

-Esta bien- me dijo Jake-, pero ¿Quién lleva a quien?

-Bien, yo te llevo Jake, ahora no hay problemas futuro "yernito"-le dije casi riendo-, y el resto puede ser: Edward lleva a Seth, no se preocupen, Edward ya esta bien, Alice lleva a Jared, Katie lleva a Quil, Eleazar lleva a Paul…_no coloques esa cara Paul por favor_…Carlisle lleva a Leah, Vanessa lleva a Embry, y Tanya , Carmen y Emmett llevan el resto…¿Alguna pregunta?

Como nadie dijo nada, me volví hacia Demetri, quien había estado al lado de Vanessa todo ese rato…

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada Bella, se que le debo a tu familia mucho mas que esto, y no duden en pedir mi ayuda cuando lo necesiten, ahora estoy de su parte, nunca lo olviden- diciendo esto se despidió de todos y volvió por el camino de vuelta a la sala de arriba, no sin antes decirme-, Bella, tu hija esta en peligro, al igual que el otro hijo de Edward. Deben llegar lo mas rápido que puedan o sino las cosas se pondrán peores.

Apenas lo dijo le hice una seña a los demás, quienes ayudaron a los licántropos a subirse a sus espaldas, al tiempo que yo ayudaba a Jake a hacerlo…

-Me siento todo un tonto haciendo esto, mas encima tú me llevas. Ahora si que las cosas no podrían ser mas raras- me dijo, casi riendo.

No le preste mucha atención, ya que solo mi mente estaba puesta en Forks…no se que velocidad tomamos, pero salimos en menos de lo que decimos "velocidad" de allí, después tomamos la carretera rápidamente y llegamos antes de la media hora al aeropuerto y compramos los pasajes… el tiempo parece que se había puesto en mi contra, ya que veía que pasaba mas lento que lo usual.

Tomamos el avión y al cabo de unos minutos estábamos en camino a Estados Unidos, y con eso a Forks…sentí la mano de Edward en la mía todo el viaje y la agitación de Jake en el asiento que estaba al lado del de Edward…

-Tranquilízate Jacob, por favor- le pedí-, ya vamos llegando.

-No puedo Bella, cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo unas pesadillas horribles. No quiero que a mi Nessi le haya pasado nada, eso seria mi muerte.

-No hables así Jacob, Te necesitamos a nuestro lado, nuestra hija especialmente- le dijo Edward, para calmarlo.

Cuando llegamos al Aeropuerto tomamos los primeros autos que pudimos arrendar y partimos a toca maquina rumbo a mi casa, ya que todos estarían allí.

Apenas llegamos note que algo no andaba bien, ya que la puerta estaba fuera de sus bisagras…entre corriendo, seguida por Edward, Vanessa y Jacob junto con Leah. Nada estaba en su lugar, además no veía a mi hija por ningún lado, la casa estaba desecha… ¿Dónde estaba Charlie y los demás?

En eso escuche un grito desde un rincón de la cocina…no podía ser quien pensaba, mi padre no por favor…llegue rápidamente al lugar y mi mundo se me cayo a mis pies…

-Noooooooo- grite cuando vi a mi padre en el suelo, quien solo gritaba pidiendo morir… lo habían mordido y estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre que brotaba de su cuello…

-CARLISLE- grito Edward-, ven rápido, Charlie fue mordido y necesita tu ayuda o sino va a morir.

-Salgan todos de aquí. Y Edward trata de ponerte en contacto con los demás y ver que paso.

Edward me saco del brazo, aunque tuvo que ocupar mucha fuerza para hacerlo, ya que no quería irme del lado de mi padre. Además que me causo mucha sorpresa su reacción, ya que pensé que el olor a sangre lo sacaría de sus casillas y yo tendría que sacarlo a él, pero no fue así.

-Bella es por el bien de Charlie, mi padre sabrá que hacer. Ahora debemos ver que paso aquí y donde están todos. Y no te preocupes por mi, aunque mis ojos tarden en volver a ser los mismos por causa de beber otro tipo de sangre, no tengo intención de hacerle daño a tu padre, ya durante el tiempo que fuiste humana y estuviste a mi lado me hice inmune al olor de tu sangre, y por tanto de tu padre igual ya que huelen igual. El amor que te tengo fue mucho mas fuerte que la bestia que vive en mi y logre dominarla, y ahora deja de mírame como un ser de otro mundo, aunque lo parezca.

En eso estábamos cuando llego corriendo Esme, Rosalie y Jasper… todos con unas ojeras horribles y con la ropa llena de agujeros, menos que a Alice se le había ido el sentido de la estética bien lejos en esos momentos…

-¿Qué paso Jasper?, ¿de donde vienen? Y ¿Qué paso con Reneesme y Robert?

-Se los llevaron hermano- le contesto Jasper-, los Volturies se los llevaron.

-¿Qué?-grite yo, Edward y Vanessa al mismo tiempo.

_Tú sólo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver._

_¿Cómo puede la vida ser lo que tu quieras que sea?_

_Estás congelado_

_Cuando tu corazón no está abierto._

_Hummmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón_

_Hummmmm, nunca nos separaríamos._

_Hummmmm, entrégate a ti mismo a mí_

_Hummmmm, tu tienes la llave._

_Si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón_

**Tema:** Frozen / Helado.

**Interprete: **Madonna.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todas por su constante apoyo y por seguir leyendo este fic… a pesar de que me demoro demasiado en subir algo…. Y no preocupen, que a pesar que el terremoto en Chile fue grande, en la región donde vivo no fue tan fuerte, así que estoy bien, las cosas fueron peor para la zona central del país…**

**Mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, pero este mes entre a clases en la universidad y el tiempo se me disminuyo drásticamente, además que ya los profes me están llenando de cosas.**

**Ahora se armo la grande…Charlie herido por vampiros, el secuestro de Robert y Nessi.**

**También espero que la canción haya quedado bien a lo que pasaba en el capitulo, y por esto le doy las gracias a ANITA ROCIO por darse un tiempo de ayudarme, ya que me hago un lío para encontrar una que quede bien… miles de gracias mi niña.**

**Ahora se viene el capitulo donde van a pasar cosas no muy buenas, ya que aunque Charlie no muere, Sam no toma muy bien las cosas que pasaron y el tratado una vez mas esta en peligro de romperse… y que harán Jacob y Leah estando lejos se las personas objeto de su imprimación?????**

**Y no se preocupen que quedan varios capítulos más, ya que ahora se viene la mejor parte de toda esta historia…**

**Parece que escribí muchoooo…jajjajajajaja…. Es que me explayo escribiendo, es un abito que se pega por estudiar una carrera humanista.**

**Cariños a todas y espero actualizar muy pronto, aunque prefiero no decir fechas porsiacaso no puedo hacerlo… espero sus reviews! solo deben apretar el botoncito con letras verdes-….**

**Kisses**

**Gala**


	13. Un giro sorpresivo

******Declaimer: los personajes y los nombres de ciudades y demases son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para dar vida a este fic.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII.**

**_No dormiré,_**

**_no dormiré hasta encontrar la respuesta._**

**_No pararé,_**

**_no pararé antes de hallar una cura para este cáncer._**

**_Y a veces,_**

**_me siento deprimido y tan desconectado._**

**_De alguna forma,_**

**_sé que estoy obsesionado con que me quieran._**

**_(Coro:)_**

**_He estado observando, he estado esperando_**

**_en las sombras por mi turno._**

**_He estado buscando, he estado viviendo_**

**_para el mañana toda mi vida._**

**_En las sombras..._**

No podía ser verdad…tenía que ser una pesadilla, una de las tantas que tuve cuando todavía era humana… mi niña no podía estar en manos de Aro y mucho menos Robert, justo ahora que estaba siendo feliz y confiando en los demás, pero, también, había encontrado una familia.

-Jasper, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué están en esas condiciones?-le pregunte.

-No sabemos claramente Bella, todo ocurrió de forma demasiado rápida. Contábamos con que Alice nos advirtiera si veía algo raro, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, la cosas ya estaban hechas, ósea tu padre herido y mis sobrinos ya no estaban. Tratamos de seguir el rastro por el Bosque, pero se perdía llegando a los limites, pero sabemos que fueron vampiros, seguro que eran parte del grupito de Aro, pero también captamos otro olor muy parecido al de Nessi y Robert, pero era más concentrado, como cuando olemos a alguien que no sigue nuestra dieta, por eso estamos así, todos sucios. Pero por otra parte, me alegro de verte hermano, no sabes cómo es tener que proteger todo por aquí sin tu habilidad y sin la de Alice.

-Hijo, que bueno verte. No sabes lo mal que nos sentimos por no poder darles caza a esos vampiros, pero ya le enviamos un mensaje a Sam, ya que vimos a uno de los chicos de la reserva y le dijimos lo que paso, quien se transformo al instante y corrió en dirección a la reserva.

-Hermano, Bella y Vanessa, por favor perdónenos por no poder rescatar a tiempo a mis sobrinos, - intervino Rosalie, claramente afectada, con el pelo rubio lleno de hojas, ya que nunca hablaría de forma tan humilde,- pero redoblare mi vigilancia si es preciso para encontrar algún otro rastro...al ver a Emmett, sin ningún rasguño, corrió hacia él gritando "amor" por el camino, al tiempo que el aludido se daba vueltas al oír su voz y la tomaba en brazos cuando llego a su lado.

En eso estábamos cuando Carlisle grito desde dentro de la casa…

-Edward, Bella, vengan rápido…

Tome a Edward de la mano y corrimos en dirección a la casa, donde Jacob estaba ayudándolo a hacerle un torniquete a mi padre en una pierna, en la cual no repare que la tenia herida, en la cual se veían restos de astillas. Seguro Edward reparo en lo mismo porque me giro el rostro hacia las escaleras donde los tres últimos escalones estaban destruidos.

En eso, Carlisle me hablo…

-Bella, decide… ¿le succionamos la ponzoña o vas a dejar que se transforme?

No sabía qué hacer, además tenía poco tiempo para decidir… lo que me ayudo a decidirme, fue el hecho de ver lo solo que estaba, ya que Sue se había alejado de él, cuando supo que mi padre sabia todo sobre nosotros y que aceptaba tener una nieta que no era precisamente normal, y más cuando supo que había otro niño en la familia Cullen…y que Charlie no oponía objeción a que lo trajéramos a la casa.

-Aunque me duela la decisión que tome, es lo mejor, además así podrá estar más cerca mio y de su nieta, además ahora Sue no está con él, y ya mi madre tiene un compañero… si Carlisle, deja que la ponzoña avance, deja que la transformación continúe su curso.

-Está bien Bella, pero debo decirte que voy a tener que administrarle de la tuya, ya que así el lazo que tiene contigo se unirá de forma más estrecha, para inyectarle en el corazón…

-Está bien, aun le tengo miedo a la agujas, pero por el bien de mi padre hazlo…

Edward solo me beso y me abrazo cuando Carlisle saco una jeringa, con una aguja más gruesa y mas filosa… _"es para penetrar mejor la piel de vampiro_", me dijo Edward en el oído, "_es parecida a la que use cuando saque de mi ponzoña cuando te transforme"…_ no sentí absolutamente nada cuando Carlisle la saco, la que al instante le inyecto a mi padre directo en el lugar donde estaba el corazón…

_Ni en el peor de mis sueños pude imaginar lo que desencadenaría esta simple decisión…pobre Jake, en vez de aliviarle la carga, se la pude el doble de pesada…_

-Ahora hay que llevarlo a la casa, para que el proceso de transformación se logre en perfectas condiciones. Solo espero que esto no nos acarre problemas con los licántropos…

Así nos fuimos a la casa, trasladaron a mi padre en el jeep de Emmett, estaba muy preocupada, ya que mi padre ya empezaba a mostrar que la transformación estaba en avance… al igual que pensaba mucho en lo dicho por Carlisle, sobre si tendríamos problemas con Sam y los de la Push…

Una tarde, el segundo de la transformación de mi padre, estaba con Edward en uno los sillones, mientras Jake estaba mirando por una de las múltiples ventanas de la casa.

-Jacob, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que piensas, ¿acaso crees que mi hija estaría feliz si tu dejaras de existir?- le hablo Edward, casi gritándole.

-Solo son pensamientos Edward, no sabes cómo me siento, el estar aquí y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, para sacarla de las garras de los malditos Volturies.

-Jake, Edward tiene razón. No hagas una estupidez de la cual no puedas retroceder. No te preocupes que hallaremos la forma de rescatarlos, saldremos de esta, así como hemos salido de muchos más embrollos.

-Yo lo entiendo, pero dile eso a Leah, que tiene los instintos asesinos a flor de piel, todos los de la manada tienen miedo de acercársele y decirle algo, incluso Seth se llevo su buen mordisco por intentar convencerla de que deje su forma de lobo.

Pobre Jake, pobre Leah…como los entendía en esos momentos… como me sentía yo cuando a Edward se lo llevaron los Volturies, vacía, como si la luz del sol brillara para todo el mundo, menos para mí… y como echaba de menos a mi hija, mi pequeña, por la que luche tanto…ahora los mal nacidos la tenían y no sabía si estaba bien… que desesperante era todo esto…

En eso estaban, cuando escuchamos un aullido proveniente del lugar donde siempre se quedaba la manada de Jake, cuando no quería entrar en la casa, claro, excepto Seth.

Jake no espero a que sonara una segunda, cuando ya salía por la puerta…se transformo apenas piso por tercera vez y desapareció de nuestra vista….

-Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte, al tiempo que trataba de ver en la distancia por donde había desaparecido Jacob.

-Lo peor que puede ocurrir en un momento así. Sam viene hacia acá con toda su manada… y con la clara intención de romper el tratado, ya que piensa que uno de nosotros mordió a Charlie.

-¿Qué?, ¿están locos? ¿Cómo piensan eso?

-Él solo ve lo quiere ver y no quiere tener otro vampiro en la zona, ya contigo es más que suficiente, además que no está feliz con que Jacob este de nuestro lado, que le de la espalda a lo que es por naturaleza: un mata vampiros.

-Tengo que hablar con él, no podemos dejar que se arme una batalla por algo que no tiene justificación, por algo que hicieron los Volturies. Vamos, tenemos que acompañar a Jake, más que mal, aunque no te guste escucharlo… bueno a mí tampoco… va a ser nuestro yerno.

Edward me miro con mala cara, pero me tomo de la mano y corrimos por la ladera hasta llegar a la parte donde Jake y Sam estaban entrabados en senda pelea, ambos como lobos… una revuelta de patas, cabezas y dientes, por aquí y por allá… mientras los demás solo los miraban desde lejos…

-¡Paren de una buena vez!-grito Emily, con un bebe en brazos, llegando cerca donde se desarrollaba la pelea.-Sam, Jacob, dejen de pelearse por una estupidez… ¡es una orden como tu esposa Sam!

Nunca pensé que la esposa de un alfa pudiera tener tanto poder como su esposo, especialmente en él… pero cuando vi que uno de los dos lobos, el negro, detenía su batalla y corría hacia el bosque, del cual al cabo de un tiempo volvía en su forma humana y vestido.

-Tu igual Jake- replique, haciendo que Emily me mirara y me sonriera.- No estará Nessi, pero como su madre y tu amiga te puedo reprender cuando veo que estas actuando de una forma infantil.

El lobo café solo me miro, ladeo la cabeza y miro hacia arriba, como poniendo los ojos en blanco, se paro y pasando al lado de Sam, llego hasta uno de los tantos arboles, para luego volver, al cabo de un rato como humano y vestido con un jeans y una polera.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- le pregunto Emily a Sam.

-¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a Jacob o a cualquiera de los Cullen?

-Te estoy preguntando a ti, no te comportes como un niñito malcriado frente a tu hijo- le señalo Emily.

-Está bien. Lo que pasa es que los Cullen, con la ayuda de Jake, rompieron el tratado al morder a Charlie.

-Espera un momento Sam- le grite,- no puedes decir algo así cuando no conoces lo que realmente paso, nadie de mi familia le haría daño a mi padre, por favor, además no metas a Jacob en esto, que ya bastante mal lo está pasando por el hecho de que Reneesme haya sido secuestrada.

-¿Qué cosa? Peter, ven acá. ¿Eso no fue lo que me dijiste?

-Lo siento alfa, se que falle, pero solo te dije lo que vi.

-Espera, pero mi madre y hermanos te dijeron que le dijeras a Sam que Charlie estaba herido, que habían sido vampiros extraños y que mis hijos se los habían llevado- señalo Edward, entrando a la confrontación.

-Yo no sabía eso Edward, a mi me informaron otra cosa, y me alegro de verte bien, parece que la misión de rescate fue un éxito por un lado,-al tiempo que miraba enojado en dirección al chico llamado Peter,- y perdona Jacob, no sabía por lo que estabas pasando.

-Tranquilo hermano, se que solo actuaste como te pareció mejor.

-Edward, solo quiero señalar que olvidemos lo que paso y que se olvide lo que ocurrió aquí, el tratado sigue igual. Ahora dime como podemos ayudarte a recuperar a Reneesme y a tu otro hijo.

-Todavía estamos estudiando las cosas, no podemos simplemente ir y quitárselos a los Voltuiries, están muy bien estrenados, además no creo que los entreguen así como así.

-Yo no pienso esperar- señalo Leah, quien se veía bastante molesta y triste,- yo no voy a esperar a que a Robert le pasó algo.

-Pienso lo mismo que Leah, y no le voy a prohibir que no baya a Italia si quiere.

-Jake, no puedes hacer eso, ya escuchaste a Edward, no podemos ir simplemente y esperar a que nos lo entreguen- le dijo Sam,- se que la estas pasando mal, que Nessi ocupa todos tus pensamientos, pero no hagas nada que pueda ponerla en peligro, actúa como un adulto no como un adolecente sin sentido del peligro.

-Mee voy, ya no los quiero escuchar- dijo Jake, al tiempo que se transformaba y salía corriendo hacia los arboles.

-Seth y Leah, síganlo. No quiero que le pase nada o que haga algo que precipitado- dijo Sam, al tiempo que nos hacia una señal con la cabeza a modo de despedida y tomando a Emily de la mano se fueron en dirección a la Push, seguido por los demás lobos.

-Volvamos a casa Bella, debemos conversar con el resto, para que sepan que ocurrió aquí y que debemos vigilar a Jake para que no salga pitando hacia Volterra, además de planear las estrategias para el rescate… a propósito, te dije lo hermosa que estas hoy, cada vez que te veo me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.

-Te amo Edward, nunca lo olvides. Pero algo me dice que Nessi y Robert no lo están pasando bien, debemos ver luego eso o yo misma acompaño a Leah y Jake a Volterra.

-Tranquila amor, no voy a dejar que mi hija le pase algo, antes mato a Aro con mis propias manos…

Corrimos en dirección a la casa, donde Alice nos esperaba en la puerta, apenas nos vio llamo a los demás…

-Tranquilos, las cosas se arreglaron, el tratado sigue igual que siempre, ya conversamos con Sam- les explico Edward a modo de síntesis…

En eso estábamos, cuando escuchamos un aullido y arañazos al otro lado de la puerta…me imagine lo peor, no quería ni imaginar que significaba aquello..

Emmett fue el primero que fue a abrir, apenas abrió la puerta le grito a Edward, quien me tomo del brazo y me llevo con él…

Era Seth, quien todavía en su forma de lobo estaba tirado sobre el cemento de la entrada…

-Seth ¿puedes transformarte o quieres hablarme así?

Nos hizo una seña para que entráramos, ya que Seth se iba a transformar y le pidió a Esme que fuera por ropa para él…

Esme al cabo de un rato volvió con ropa y se la paso a Edward, quien solo me miro de una manera bastante significativa…y no me gusto nada lo que esa mirada podría significar, ya que Seth estaba solo por algo… ¿Dónde estaba Jake y Leah?

Seth entro en la casa ayudado por Edward y se sentó en uno de los sillones…

-Seth ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está tu hermana y Jacob?

Seth nos miro a todos, para luego contestar…

-Se fueron, Jacob me mando a que mee fuera a hacer un patrullaje, pero al darme cuenta que sus pensamientos cambiaban corrí a donde estaban, para encontrarme un papel en el suelo…al tiempo que me lo tendía…

"_Bella, mi amiga del alma y madre de mi razón de ser…_

_Por favor perdóname, se que tu y Edward nos dijeron que esperáramos a que se hiciera un plan para rescatarlos, pero ya no podemos seguir esperando, esto nos está matando, cada día morimos un poco más. Nos marchamos a Volterra para tratar de hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando que Nessi y Robert le pueda pasar algo…_

_Con cariños_

_Jake…_

_Pd: cuida a Seth por nosotros, no dejes que nos siga, ya que su hermana no quiere que se arriesgue."_

-¿Qué paso Bella?- me preguntaron todos, excepto Edward que ya había visto lo que pensaba Seth.

-Jacob y Leah se fueron a Volterra, se fueron a rescatarlos…

En cada uno de los ojos que vi, mire asombro, y una clara muestra de preocupación, hasta de Rosalie…

_¿Qué haríamos ahora que ya no teníamos a Jake y Leah para pelear si fuéramos a Volterra? ¿Qué haríamos si también ellos se convertían en prisioneros de Aro?_

**_Ellos dicen... que debo aprender a matar antes de sentirme seguro._**

**_Pero yo... yo me suicidaría antes de convertirme en su esclavo._**

**_Y a veces,_**

**_siento que debería ir y jugar con los rayos._**

**_Porque de alguna forma,_**

**_yo no quiero sólo estar y esperar un milagro._**

**_(Coro)_**

**_Después he estado caminando,_**

**_caminando en círculos._**

**_Mirando, esperando por algo._**

**_Sáname, tócame,_**

**_siénteme,_**

**_ven, llévame más alto..._**

**_(Coro)_**

**_He estado observando, he estado esperando,_**

**_he estado buscando, he estado viviendo_**

**_para mañanas._**

**_En las sombras..._**

**_He estado esperando..._**

**Tema:** In the shadows / En las sombras.

**Interprete:** The Rasmus.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todas por su constante apoyo y por seguir leyendo este fic… a pesar de que me demoro demasiado en subir algo… **

**Mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, pero este mes entre a clases en la universidad y el tiempo se me disminuyo drásticamente, además que ya los profes me están llenando de cosas.**

**Las cosas están tomando un rumbo de los más extraño, Charlie ahora como vampiro, Jake y Leah en Volterra, quizás en manos de Aro..y Alice que se siente horrible porque no sabe que paso para que no pudiera ver nada del ataque y del secuestro… ¿Qué pasaría? y ¿Qué pasara?**

**Y no se preocupen que quedan como cuatro capítulos mas…tres mas el epilogo…**

**ATENCION: tengo un nuevo One-shot llamado Enseñame, de Jazz y Alice..y un nuevo fic llamado El amor, un chocolate ¿dulce o amargo?...ojala se pasen y lo lean...**

**XDDD, esto parece testamento, es que me explayo escribiendo, una costumbre que se pega cuando estas en una carrera humanista…**

**Cariños a todas y espero actualizar muy pronto, aunque prefiero no decir fechas porsiacaso no puedo hacerlo… espero sus reviews! solo deben apretar el botoncito con letras verdes-….**

**Kisses**

**Gala**


	14. compañerismo y revelaciones

**Declaimer: los personajes y los nombres de ciudades y demases son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para dar vida a este fic**

* * *

_**Capitulo XIII:**_

**Aún no entiendo qué pasó**

**Como fue que me cambió la vida,**

**Ya no se ni lo que soy**

**Tengo hasta la identidad perdida**

**Siento espinas recorrer mi voz**

**Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós**

**Nada es igual la lluvia cae**

**Entre mis pensamientos**

**Nada es igual tu ya no estás**

**Dentro de mi silencio**

**Nada es igual**

**Nada es igual**

**Nadie me puede entender**

**Que haces falta a veces**

**Todavia,**

**Sobrevivo en el ayer**

**Trato de salvarme cada día**

**Siento espinas recorrer mi voz**

**Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós**

**Nada es igual la lluvia cae**

**Entre mis pensamientos**

**Nada es igual tu ya no estás**

**Dentro de mi silencio**

**Nada es igual**

**Nada es igual**

**La lluvia cae**

**Si tu no estás**

**Nada es igual**

**La lluvia cae**

**Si tu no estás**

**Nada es igual**

Los días se me hacían insoportables, la pena y la desesperación teñían el ambiente de la casa. Incluso, Edward había cambiado su humor y ahora miraba con enojo a todos, incluso a mí. Sé que extrañaba a sus hijos, y que estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada para protegerlos, pero no podía verlo cabizbajo tocando el piano, pasando de mi nana a la canción que le compuso a nuestra hija… algo tenía que hacer para saber que pasaba y poder sacar de ese estado a mi marido…

¡DEMETRI!... _incluso con lo obvio que era, fui muy lenta._

Busque a Carlisle, quien estaba en su oficina, como todos los días, ya que había pedido un permiso en el hospital, porque no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que en esos días, su preocupación por sus nietos era superior a su vocación.

-Carlisle, necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime, Bella.

-Necesitamos hablar con Demetri, es el único que nos puede decir que ocurre.

Carlisle me miro extrañado.

-Se que suena raro, pero siento que podemos confiar en él. Incluso podríamos preguntarle si sabe que hizo Aro para burlar a Alice.

No me contesto nada, solamente se fue hacia su escritorio y saco un celular, el cual abrió y apretando unas teclas, me lo paso.

-Llámalo… este es el número que me dio antes de que nos fuéramos de Volterra, pero se rápida Bella, no podemos hacer que sospechen de él.

-Está bien.

Salí de la oficina y me fui rápidamente hacia el recibidor de la casa, y no mirando a nadie, abrí la puerta principal y salí corriendo por la puerta hacia el bosque, con el celular en la mano.

Cuando llegue a la entrada del bosque, marque el número que Carlisle había dejado en la pantalla y espere a que contestara.

-Carlisle, ¿eres tú?... soy Demetri

-No, soy Bella. Necesito preguntarte por mi hija y Robert

-Bella, solo cuento con algunos minutos, ya que Jane está con Aro haciendo una ejecución…

-Está bien, no me cuentes los detalles.

Solo escuche su risa, para luego proseguir, como si yo no hubiera acotado nada.

-Tu hija y Robert, están bien. Aro los tiene en la parte baja del edificio a cargo de Heidi. Tranquila, ella es como su niñera, es la que les da su comida y se queda con ellos… pero no tenían que enviar a los perros hacia acá, ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir algo así? Aro está furioso.

-Nosotros no los enviamos, ellos se fueron por su cuenta, ¿Aro les ha hecho algo?

-No, pero las ganas no le faltan. Solamente no lo hace porque cuando llegaron, tu hija y Robert los vieron y se pusieron a llorar, algo que molesto en demasía a los demás, así que los encerró en el mismo lugar que había encerrado a Edward. No sé que planea para ellos, pero no creo que los mate.

-Demetri, lo último ¿Tú sabes que fue que hizo Aro para burlar a Alice?

-Si se, lo averigüe cuando volvieron con los niños. Y fue algo que ni yo sabía.

-Dime, por favor. Es lo único que podría ayudarnos a saber como lo hicieron.

-Bella… Aro también tiene un hijo…mitad humano y vampiro.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso pudo hacer el secuestro, ya que se entero que los perros y los híbridos le producen "ceguera" a la hermana de Edward, pero no se la fuente de esa información… te tengo que cortar Bella, escucho que Aro me está llamando. Apenas sepa algo mas los llamo…

Escuche el pitido del fin de llamada, pero me quede allí, petrificada con el celular todavía pegado a la oreja… ¡aquello no podía ser verdad!

Apenas me recuperé, di la vuelta con dirección a la casa grande…

Nunca en mi nueva vida, había corrido tan rápido, que hasta los arboles y las piedras del camino parecían manchones de colores.

-¡FAMILIA!...grite, llegando a la puerta

Edward fue el primero en llegar a mi lado.

-Bella, amor ¿Qué paso para que grites de ese modo?

-Edward, necesito contarles algo muy importante a todos, algo que cambiara el modo de hacer las cosas.

En eso llegaron todos, Alice de la mano de Jasper, mirándome de forma extraña, Emmett y Rosalie, y Esme junto con Carlisle desde las escaleras, y Vanessa desde el jardín.

-Dinos Bella, ¿hablaste con Demetri?

Ante la mirada de enojo de Edward, solo le tome la mano y lo bese… el enojo se le esfumo como por arte de magia.

-Sí, hable con él. Los niños están bien, ambos a cargo de Heidi.y que tiene a Jake y a Leah encerrados en una celda, ambos están bien, pero Demetri no sabe por cuánto tiempo será tan dadivoso, y que presiente que los tiene encerrados por algo mas, osino, ya los habría matado. Pero también me entere de el porqué Alice no vio nada del plan de secuestro…

-Habla Bella- me dijo Alice-. Es lo único que necesito saber para tener claras las cosas.

-Se que les va a sonar raro y difícil de creer, pero…Aro también encontró el modo de saber que te produce cegueras en tus visiones… y utilizo a alguien para hacer ese papel, el de punto negro.

-… ¿no te referirás a un hibrido?...

-Si Jasper, eso es. Aro tiene un hijo mitad y mitad, y lo ocupo como punto negro en las visiones de Alice.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría acá en Forks, y el olor parecido a Nessi y Robert, que Jasper, Rosalie y Esme encontraron el bosque, haciéndoles entender que no se alimentaba igual que nosotros.

_¿Qué hipócrita me parecía Aro y el resto de los Volturies con cada cosa que salía a la luz?_

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Vanessa

-¿Tu no sabias nada de esto?- le pregunto Rosalie, bastante enojada.

-No sabía nada sobre el tema del hijo de Aro. Todo el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar, fue encerrada en mi habitación. Pero no me parece extraño, ya que Aro estaba bastante interesado en el tema, osino no hubiera hecho experimentos de ese tipo.

Carlisle tuvo que intervenir para que Rosalie no siguiera haciendo acusaciones en contra de Vanessa.

-Para Rosalie, no sigas tratando de acusar a Vanessa sobre algo que nadie de aquí sabia. Además de que necesito de tu energía para otra cosa.

-Perdona Carlisle. No volverá a ocurrir, y perdón Vanessa, no me detuve a pensar que tú también estas sufriendo por tu hijo.

-Está bien Rosalie, se que quieres mucho a Nessi.

-¿Para qué me necesitas Carlisle?-le pregunto Rose, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Emmett.

-Tú y Emmett, saldrán esta tarde a buscar a los mismos amigos que buscaste esa vez que los Volturies vinieron para hacer el juicio contra nosotros.

-Está bien, ahora mismo nos vamos- le respondió Emmett, sin sonrisas en la cara y muy serio, algo que me hizo ver lo comprometido que estaba y que ya no había espacio para bromas.

-Jasper y Alice, necesito lo mismo de ustedes, especialmente busquen a Nahuel y su tía. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Está bien padre, saldremos ahora mismo- le respondió Alice. Y tomando de la mano de Jasper salieron corriendo hacia el garaje.

-Ahora necesito que tu hijo y Bella vayan hacia la Push y hablen con Sam de lo que está pasando, y que les cuenten en qué condiciones están Jacob y Leah, especialmente a Seth.

-Ok, Carlisle- le dije.

-Yo ahora necesito llamar a los demás, empezando por el clan Delanie. Que aunque se fueron hace una semana, se que vendrán apenas los llame.

Se fue con Esme y Vanessa camino a su oficina para hacer las llamadas.

Edward solo me abrazo y yo a él… en estos momentos di gracias por no poder llorar, osino lo habría hecho como una magdalena y no tendría claridad en mis ideas.

-Debemos ir a ver a mi padre- le dije, tomándolo de un brazo.- Ya está bastante bien, pero creo que necesitamos de su ayuda.

-Me sorprendió que respondiera bien a la transformación y que actuara igual que tu, como si llevara años en vez de días de ser un vampiro.

-Vamos. Necesito que hable con el padre de Jacob, ya que a través de él podremos contactar a Sam. Además de que debemos decirles como esta su hijo.

Nos fuimos corriendo hacia nuestra casa, donde estaba mi padre, ya que decidimos que estaría con nosotros hasta que se acostumbrara mejor a su nueva vida. Además que tuvimos que convencerlo de que tenía que jubilarse de la policía… algo de lo que se estaba ocupando Jasper y su amigo, ya que mi padre no podía ir mas a trabajar, especialmente, porque ya no envejecería ni un año más.

… _pero lo que nos esperaba en la casa fue algo que nunca imagine que pasaría…_

Apenas entramos, mi padre estaba sentado en un sillón hablando con alguien. Y esa persona se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta abrirse…

-Hija, ¿Cómo estás?

-M A M Á…

_¿Qué hacia Renne en la casa?... ¿tendría nuevos problemas? O ¿Soluciones?_

Tema: Nada es igual

Intérprete: Kudai

* * *

**Perdonen la demora en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero estoy en la universidad y solo esta semana tuve algún tiempo libre, ya que la semana que viene tengo vacaciones por ser el 18 septiembre, el día en que se celebra la independencia de mi país, y los profesores se pusieron mas buenitos con nosotros.**

**Este capítulo se vino con todo… ya no solo esta Charlie como vampiro reciente, sino que aparece la madre de Bella en escena ¿será algo positivo o negativo en la historia?... y por fin Alice supo la razón del porque no vio nada el día del secuestro… y el medio notición que les puse, Aro no se quedo atrás con el tema de los hijos mitad humanos y vampiros.**

**Atención: solo quedan tres capítulos más… se viene la guerra final.**

**Ya parece testamento, es una mala costumbre que se te pega cuando estudias algo humanista, cuando escribes, es para largo.**

**Cariños a todas… espero leer sus reviews….solo apresten el globito bonito al lado de las letritas azules que están abajo….;)**

**Gala...**


	15. Bajo la tormenta

**Declaimer: los personajes y los nombres de ciudades y demases son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para dar vida a este fic**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIV: **

**En la noche**

**Desesperado y roto**

**El sonido de una lucha**

**Padre ha hablado**

**Ohhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhh (x4)**

**Éramos los reyes y reinas de la promesa**

**Fuimos la víctima de nosotros mismos**

**Tal vez los hijos de un dios menor**

**Entre el Cielo y el Infierno**

**Cielo y el Infierno**

**En tus ojos**

**Sin esperanza y Tomada**

**Nos robaron nuestra nueva vida**

**A través de la sangre y el dolor**

**En defensa de nuestros sueños**

**En defensa de nuestros sueños**

**Éramos los reyes y reinas de la promesa**

**Fuimos la víctima de nosotros mismos**

**Tal vez los hijos de un dios menor**

**Entre el Cielo y el Infierno**

**Cielo y el Infierno**

**La edad del hombre es más**

**La oscuridad llega al alba**

**Estas lecciones que hemos aprendido aquí**

**Apenas han comenzado**

_¿Qué estaba haciendo mi madre en Forks y en mi casa?..._ podría ser una pregunta extraña en los pensamientos de una hija recién casada, pero en mi caso, mientras menos humanos estuvieran enterados del secreto…mucho mejor.

¿Cómo mi padre hablaba con ella sin lastimarla?... cuando apenas tiene días de "nacido", aunque no soy la única que piensa que mi padre es igual a mí, aunque no se preparo para el cambio, como yo, su mente puede aceptar mas fácilmente lo que la mayoría no podría… por algo era policía.

… Esto no podía estar pasándome, justo ahora que ya tengo un gran problema, llega este otro… no digo que mi madre sea un problema, solo que mientras menos sepa, mucho mejor, aunque si herede su curiosidad u su agudeza, dudo mucho que pueda despistarla, ya que todo mi semblante denota por el problema y la pena que estoy sufriendo… al igual, que el resto de la familia Cullen, además de Edward y mi padre… ¿Cómo le voy a explicar todo lo que está ocurriendo?

-Bella… ¿ahora no saludas a tu madre?-me pregunto Renne, volviéndose hacia donde estaba parada.

-Hola Renne… ¿Qué estás haciendo en Forks?

-Esa pregunta, Bella por Dios… ¿acaso ahora tu madre no puede venir a ver como estas? ¿O no me gane ese derecho al llevarte nueve meses en mi vientre y tenerte con dolor?

-Tampoco es para que te pongas melodramática, solo que me parece extraño verte acá.

-Sé qué es extraño, ya que solo he venido a este pueblo a tu matrimonio desde que me fui, después de la separación con tu padre, pero ¿sabes? Algo me decía que debía venir, que tú me necesitabas, aunque no lo demostraras ¿Qué está pasando Isabella? Y no me vengas con mentiras.

-Me gustaría que no lo supieras madre, pero es algo que me está matando.

-Dímelo hija. Algo me dice que necesitas más ayuda de la que imaginas. Soy tu madre y te conozco desde que eras pequeña, incluso supe antes que tú te dieras cuenta que amabas a Edward…y solo a través de las llamadas telefónicas que me hacías.

Me lo pensé un rato…era obvio que mi madre iba a entender que algo me pasaba, incluso sin verme mucho. Quizás era lo mismo que sentía yo con solo pensar que estaría pasando mi hija.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, pero te pongo en peligro en el mismo momento en que lo sepas.

-Hija, no me asustes ¿tiene que ver con la cara que tienen todos? ¿Cómo si pesara sobre sus hombros algo horrible?

-Siempre supe que contigo las cosas no eran simples, quizás por eso prefería vivir con Charlie, ya que, por lo menos a él podía esconderle las cosas, algo que veo que no puedo hacer contigo.

Me dirigí hacia un rincón, donde tenía varias fotos sobre un mueble… tome una donde estaba Renneesme y me dirigí hacia mi madre.

-Esta es la razón del porque todos estamos con caras de preocupados- le dije, al tiempo de pasársela.

La quedo mirando, como anodada…durante un rato sus ojos iban desde la foto y hacia mí.

-¿Es tu hija?- me pregunto-, ¿es mi nieta?

La quede mirando raro… _¿Cómo pudo hacer esa pregunta?..._seguro que noto mi mirada, porque se apresuro a decirme…

-Es igual a ti y a Edward. Es un poco tonto que no lo note.

-Si madre, es Renneesme, mi hija y tu nieta.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en decírmelo Bella? ¿Acaso pensaste que estaría en contra de esto también?

-No madre, pero hay algo que debes saber para entender el porqué no te dije nada durante todo este tiempo. Y no pensé que ibas a estar en contra.

-Dímelo, por favor.

Me quede pensando un segundo, sobre cómo iba a decírselo…

-Quizás durante un tiempo pensé que los libros que leías eran puras charlatanerías y que los cuentos o historias de fantasía eran solo para entretener, que no tenían demasiado sentido. Cuando llegue a Forks, a vivir con Charlie, pensé que mi vida iba a ser igual a la de una típica adolecente, que nada extraordinario me iba a ocurrir. Pero la vida te demuestra que tu no eliges tu camino, solo te da opciones….así llego a mi vida Edward, quien no solo logro que me enamorara de él, sino que ese mundo que yo creía irreal…si existía…

Mi madre me miro solamente, como analizando mis palabras…así que continúe…

-¿ves alguna diferencia en mi?- le pregunte

Note en su cara que había entendido mi pregunta…

-Si noto algo diferente en ti…partiendo por el color de tus ojos ¿Por qué los tienes del mismo color que del resto de los Cullen?

-La verdad madre…es que ya no soy la Isabella que tú conocías. Mi vida cambio mucho después que me case con Edward. Mis ojos son de ese color porque… tu hija es una vampira.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Acaso no era que los vampiros tenían los ojos rojos, que vivían en ataúdes y que solo salían de noche?

-Esos son solo mitos. Aunque tienen algo de fundamento.

-Sabes que sospechaba que algo estaba fuera de lugar apenas llegue. Incluso me sorprendió ver a tu padre tan cambiado ¿también lo es?

Me sorprendió la facilidad que tenía mi madre para aceptar esta clase de cosas, como si fuera simplemente un chisme de alguna vecina.

-Sí, también lo es. Pero fue porque lo habían atacado y estaba a punto de morir.

-Vaya. Y tu amigo Jacob ¿Por qué no está?

-¿no te asusta lo que te dije? ¿Ni un poco?

-Claro que me asusta, pero tú sigues siendo mi hija. El amor es capaz de superar todo, incluso una noticia de esta categoría.

Solo quería abrazar a mi madre. Era una persona maravillosa. Alguien que era mucho más fuerte de lo que incluso yo pensaba.

-Gracias Renne. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me sigas queriendo, incluso cuando soy diferente a la Bella que viste por última vez.

-Por favor hija. Ahora la melodramática eres tu- me dijo riendo-, ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

-Eso es precisamente lo malo. Tu nieta no está aquí porque fue secuestrada.

-¿Cómo?...

Así que me dispuse a contarle los últimos acometimientos. Incluso se enojo con Edward por lo de el otro hijo, pero cuando le explique el porqué, al parecer, su enojo disminuyo para encausarlo en contra los "malditos" que tenían secuestrados a sus nietos…si, sus nietos…para ella, Robert ya lo era.

Cuantas veces pensé en este momento, donde mi madre supiera todo, que nunca más tuviera que esconderle las cosas.

Estábamos en lo mejor hablando, cuando llego Edward con mi padre…ambos no traían muy buenas caras.

-¿Qué paso amor? ¿Alguna noticia?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Sí. Y no son muy buenas.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte, esperando lo peor.

-Carlisle logro comunicarse con Aro, para poder ver la forma de que nos entreguen a los niños. Pero Aro quiere que vayamos a Volterra, no quiere venir a nuestro territorio. Lo cual les daría una mayor ventaja.

-¿dijo algo sobre Jacob y Leah?

-Solo dijo que nos iba a entregar a "nuestras mascotas" cuando estimara conveniente.

-Pero no podemos dejar que les hagan daño.

-No lo harán Bella, porque ya descubrieron los lazos que los unen a nuestra hija y a Robert.

-¿Qué lazos?-pregunto mi madre

Mi padre y Edward me quedaron mirando, como pidiendo que les confirmara que mi madre se había tomado bien toda la situación…por lo menos la parte de que todos éramos vampiros.

-Sí. Renne se lo tomo mejor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado- le conteste a su pregunta no formulada, y dando la vuelta a enfrentar a mi madre para contestar a su pregunta, pero Edward se me adelanto.

-Veras Renne, hay situaciones que incluso nos sorprender a nosotros. Jacob es un licántropo o metamorfos, no un hombre lobo que se convierte con la luna llena. En su cultura, existe lo que se llama imprimación, que es cuando uno de ellos encuentra a su alma gemela, no importa la edad, solo que para ellos se convierte en su razón para existir.

-Entonces Jacob esta imprimado de mi nieta y esa otra chica de Robert ¿eso me quieren decir?- dijo mi madre.

-Si, justamente eso.

-Pero como es eso, si apenas mi Rennesme y Robert son unos niños.

-En este momento, ellos solo los ven como sus hermanos pequeños, al los que deben proteger incluso con su propia vida- le contesto mi marido.

-Ahora entiendo. ¿Qué van a hacer para ir a allá y recuperarlos?

-En este momento Carlisle está llamando a nuestros amigos para que nos ayuden tal como la ultima vez…

-..cuando estuvo mi nieta en peligro- termino Renne por él.

-Exacto.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto mi madre

Me sorprendió la pregunta de mi madre, incluso mi Charlie me miro de forma extraña…

-Es muy poco lo que puedes hacer, solo saber que tu sabes y que me apoyas es toda la ayuda que necesito- le respondi.

En eso sentí que llamaban al celular de Edward, quien se apresuro a contestar…

-Ok. Está bien Carlisle, no esperaba menos de ellos. Allá nos vemos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ya llegaron. El clan Delani, junto con Garret, el Aquelarre de la Amazonas, ya que Zafrina adoraba a Nessi, Benjamin y Tia, ya que Ammun no quiso venir, el aquelarre de Irlanda, y los Rumanos, ya que para ellos es una clara señal de que los Volturies están por caer, y los amigos de Jazz, Peter y Charlotte… y Nahuel con su tia.

-Renne quédate acá, ellos son civilizados, pero es mejor no exponerte. Te llamare apenas sepa que vamos a hacer.

-Está bien Bella. Cuídense. Y tráiganme a mis nietos de vuelta.

A esto Edward me miro de forma interrogativa.

-Mi madre ya adopto a Robert como su nieto.

Solo sonrió y despidiéndose de Renne, me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa, con Charlie detrás… ya que dudaba que fuera a quedarse a mirar, ahora que podía ser más de utilidad para rescatar a su nieta.

Apenas llegamos a la casa, todos estaban afuera…Zafrina fue la primera en correr a mi encuentro y abrazarme fuertemente.

-Cuanto lo siento Bella, no pude menos que venir, Nessi se convirtió como en una sobrina para mí.

-Gracias Zafrina… y gracias a todos por venir a ayudarnos.

-De nada Bella- me contesto Tanya-, tal como dice Zafrina, tu hija se convirtió como en una más de nosotros…y también lo hizo Robert.

Desde ese día, los entrenamientos comenzaron…como cada uno ya sabíamos como peleaban los Volturies, aprendimos nuevas formas de luchar contra ellos…además, de aprender a movernos dentro los dominios de ellos, con ayuda de los que habíamos tenido que ir a ese lugar.

Cada día era un suplicio, cada día me preguntaba por mi niña, por Robert, por Jake y Leah… pero parecía que con todo esto, más ganas de luchar tenia, más ganas de aprender…incluso Edward estaba luchando con los demás…

Incluso hablamos con Sam, quien al saber lo que les había pasado a Jacob y a Leah, lo cual se lo había comunicado Edward yendo el mismo a la frontera, después de recibir a nuestros amigos, estaba entrenando a la manada de Push, donde había incluido a los de la manada de Jacob, Seth, Embry y Jared…

.

.

.

Era una tarde, igual a todas las demás…el entrenamiento seguía sin tregua…hasta que observe que Edward se distraía, mirando con dirección al bosque, y que Emmett aprovechaba para caerle encima…y haciéndole una seña a Alice, que era con la que estaba entrenando, mire en esa dirección y me quede de una pieza…

…dos personas venían afirmadas, una en la otra, con aire de desfallecimiento…no necesite dos miradas para saber de quienes se trataba…

Corrí hacia ellos, con Edward y Carlisle a mis espaldas. Apenas llegamos donde ellos, Jacob cayó encima de mí, ya que era el que venía peor…y Carlisle sostuvo a Leah.

-¿Jacob?...respóndeme por favor- le suplique

-B-e-l-l-a- me dijo con un quejido

-Si amigo, acá estoy.

-Bella- me llamo Leah

-¿Qué paso?¿porque ustedes están acá tan mal heridos?

-Traemos un mensaje para ti, Edward y Vanessa…de parte de Aro. El mensaje que nos dio a nosotros fue el que presentamos. Nos golpearon frente a Nessi y Robert.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo peores…con esto, los Volturies nos estaban ofreciendo otro motivo para hacerles frente.

-Bella…Edward…

-¡JACOB!- le grite-, respóndeme por favor. Dime algo.

Pero mi amigo estaba muy mal herido, así que Carlisle se lo llevo en brazos hacia la casa…mientras nosotros ayudábamos a Leah a caminar.

-A mi no me golpearon tanto, ya que supieron que estaba unida a Robert y no quisieron que se enojara demasiado para usar su poder sobre ellos…pero Jake toco la peor parte, ya que como tiene la conexión con Nessi, fue como castigarlos a ustedes.

Apenas llegamos a la casa, sentamos a Leah en el sillón.

-Llamen a Vanessa, por favor. Tengo que decírselo a los tres.

Alice fue en busca de Vanessa, quien estaba en el piso de arriba ayudando a Esme en las habitaciones de los invitados.

Al rato llego y quedo mirando a Leah con ojos interrogantes.

-Bueno. Ahora están todos…Aro nos dijo que les dijéramos que tenían solo dos opciones…una era entregarse y quedar como parte de la guardia de ellos, por tanto estarían al lado de Robert y Nessi…y la otra…es ir a pelear con ellos por los chicos, pero arriesgándose a perderlos, ya que no tendrían objeciones para matarlos si se veían en peligro…

Caí al suelo…_no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando…todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla_…Edward me sujeto y me llevo hasta el sillón…

En eso se nos acerca Vanessa y se arrodilla a mi lado…

-Tengo que decirle algo muy importante…estoy segura que vamos a ir a Volterra, pero no para entregarnos, sino para luchar. Por eso…y escúchenme muy bien…quiero que ustedes se hagan cargo de Robert si yo muero en batalla…

Con Edward nos miramos, y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, contesto…

-Claro Vanessa…él igual es mi hijo…y estoy seguro que para Bella es como un hijo más…

En eso…siento que Alice cae de rodillas y se queda con la vista perdida…

…cuando volvió en si…solo dijo dos palabras…

-Es hora…

**Fragmento canción:** King and Queens (éramos reyes y reinas)

**Intérprete:** 30 seconds to mars.

* * *

**Perdonen la demora en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero recién este mes estoy de vacaciones…por fin es verano…así que me estoy poniendo al día en mis historias, y esta fue la primera donde termine el nuevo capítulo…**

**Este capítulo se vino con todo…la madre de Bella supo todo, pero aun así lo acepta, e incluso le da su apoyo a su hija, además de aceptar más rápido que Charlie que tiene una nieta y un nuevo nieto…y también la llegada de Jake y Leah de Volterra…vivos, pero con terribles noticias.**

**Atención: solo quedan dos capítulos más… se viene la guerra final.**

**Ya parece testamento, es una mala costumbre que se te pega cuando estudias algo humanista…**

**Cariños a todas… espero leer sus reviews….solo apresten el botoncito …**

**Gala…;)**


	16. nota de autora

Hola a todas o todos (por siaca XDD)

Les escribo este mensaje por varias razones:

**1.-** para disculparme por estar muchoooo tiempo desaparecida, por no subir ningún nuevo capítulo… o sea, por dejar las historias a la munda(traducido: botadas).

**2.-** estoy terminando la universidad, así que estoy hasta el tope de cosas … el año pasado atareada con la práctica profesional y este año con la tesis (de aquí hasta fin de año)…

**3.-** se que quizás es pedir mucho, pero necesito que comprendan mi situación, nunca ha sido mi intención dejar mis historias sin final o dejar a las personas que las leen sin saber cómo van las vidas de los personajes que dieron vida a estos locos fanfic…

Solamente me queda decirles que tengan un poco de paciencia, que al final serán recompensadas… estoy avanzando en los nuevos capítulos, tanto de **MALMOR** como de **Esto no tiene nombre** (de la cual solo quedan dos capítulos), algo lentos, pero van saliendo… espero poder subirlos pronto, pero no puedo prometer fecha, porque casi nunca las puedo cumplir…

Cariñossss y espero me disculpen y me comprendan…

Gala ;)


End file.
